DIFFERENT WAY
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Haruno Sakura –24 tahun, seorang wanita kantoran cantik, tegas, agak ceroboh, temperamen. Uchiha Sasuke –17 tahun, seorang murid SMA, tampan, berandalan, kaya raya, jenius, cuek. Apa jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman?/"kita memang berciuman tante, mau bagaimana lagi"/"Diaam kau bocah tengik, kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku". Review Please!
1. PROLOGUE

_Cinta itu ..._

 _Penuh kejutan, penuh misteri._

 _Seseorang nampak gelisah dibuatnya. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan aneh apa ini? seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutku, jantungku berdebar seperti orang kesakitan, kakiku mendadak lemas dan gemetar, apakah aku masih sehat?_

 _Entahlah aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua yang aku rasakan ketika berada disampingnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Different Way**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING !**

 **Sakura disini kira-kira seumuran dengan Konan, gak tua-tua amat kok.**

 **AU, BadFic, Typos, kata-kata non baku, terinspirasi dari salah satu film Thailand.**

 **Haruno Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Utakata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura –24 tahun, seorang wanita kantoran cantik, tegas, agak ceroboh, temperamen.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke –17 tahun, seorang murid SMA, tampan, berandalan, kaya raya, jenius, cuek.**

 **Apa jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman yang secara tidak disengaja?**

 **Don't Like , Don't Read**

 _ **I Warn You, Please don't hurt me !**_

.

.

* * *

 _Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah menyukai Utakata senpai sejak sekolah dasar. Namun sepertinya mustahil bagiku untuk mencintai laki-laki seperti dia. Gadis sepertiku tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Apalah diriku ini hanya gadis berkacamata tebal, rambut aneh berwarna senada dengan bunga khas Jepang serta kawat gigi yang mengganggu saat aku tersenyum, itu terlihat seperti orang pecandu buku. Utakata senpai adalah laki-laki popular di Tatsuno Gakuen, banyak disukai oleh para wanita. Seperti diriku, tapi aku tak selalu meneriaki namanya, aku tak mengejar-ngejarnya, sudah kubilang aku sangat malu bahkan untuk menampakan batang hidungku saja aku tidak berani._

 _Saat ini aku sedang melihat senpai tampan itu sedang bermain basket, ia merebut bola dari lawannya kemudian mendribble dengan lincah. Rambut coklat panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat, ia menyibakannya membuat beberapa bulir keringat menetes membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan saat seperti itu pun dia terlihat sangat menawan. Dan itu terlihat sangat gagah, sesekali ia mengibaskan poninya kesamping guna menyingkirkan rambutnya yang sedikit mengganggu pandangannya._

 _Ah dia sangat .. sangat .. tampan sekali. Aku semakin menyukainya, dan aku berharap bisa mengejar cintanya. Tak peduli harus menunggu sampai beberapa tahun pun karena cintaku terlahir begitu besar untuk dia, Utakata senpai._

 _Tapi sepertinya mimpiku sudah berakhir detik ini juga. Seorang perempuan berwajah manis dengan helai pirang ikal-_ nya _berlari kearah Utakata senpai. Dia membawa sehelai saputangan berwarna merah kemudian wanita itu mengelap peluh didahi laki-laki itu._

 _Wanita itu dipanggil Hotaru, bila dinilai dari fisik tentu saja proporsiku dibawah rata-rata. Hanya dahiku yang diatas rata-rata. Hatiku hancur terasa tertusuk seribu katana panas karena Utakata-senpai pergi bersama Hotaru._

 _Liquid bening berhasil turun melewati wajahku serta kacamataku, aku menangis melihat kepergian dia bersama wanita itu. Dia menggandeng tangannya, sesekali tertawa tak menghiraukan diriku ini yang sedang menatapnya penuh kesakitan._

 _Aku mendengar mereka berdua melanjutkan Kuliah keluar negri. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menantikan dia. Cinta tak terbalas, memang sangat menyakitkan._

 _Saat itu aku putuskan pergi ke Tokyo untuk Bekerja._

 _Tahun demi tahun kulewati tanpa hadirnya dia disisiku. Berharap aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang , tapi aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa sampai sekarang._

 _Mungkin ..._

 _Mungkin ..._

 _Aku masih menantikan dia, senpai ..._

~~~Different Way~~~

Perempuan usia 24 tahun itu nampak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa beberapa berkas dokumen penting ditangannya ditambah tas merah berukuran sedang menggantung dibahunya.

 _Heels_ terkutuk itu memaksanya untuk berjalan angggun, karena jika tidak ia akan terjebak diatas tanah yang kotor.

Haruno Sakura yang sekarang tinggal diapartemen, perempuan lajang itu sedikit mengubah penampilannya. Rambut pink nya yang dulu selalu diikat kepang kini digerai lurus kebelakang. Kawat gigi sudah tak menghiasi lagi gigi depannya serta yang lebih mencolok, Sakura mengganti kacamata tebalnya dengan menggunakan Contact Lens. Dia terlihat begitu manis dan terlihat sangat dewasa. Sakura mengenakan rok span berwarna _Dark Blue_ dipadukan dengan _Belt_ sebagai aksesoris utama serta kemeja putih dengan kerah lebar tanpa lengannya, ah sempurna. Seorang wanita karir yang sangat cantik, tapi sayang dia masih lajang.

Sakura membalik-balikan halaman berkasnya sampai tak melihat jalan kedepan, sesekali ia bergumam " ... mempresentasikan rancangan kepada pemimpin redaksi, ke –"

–BRUK

Tiang tinggi menyambut jidat Sakura yang lebar, perempuan itu mengusap jidatnya pelan.

" _Ittai_ .. tidak lihatkah ada orang yang berjalan, huh !" Sakura menyumpah serapahi tiang tak bersalah itu dan menendangnya kasar.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati tante" dua bocah SMA yang memang kebetulan ada disamping Sakura mengejek tingkah laku Sakura yang mungkin saja orang normal biasa tidak akan mengajak bicara tiang.

"Diam kau bocah tengik" Ancam Sakura seraya menunjuk muka dua laki-laki SMA yang sedang terkikik menertawakan Sakura. Dan yang membuat Sakura kesal adalah bukan karena mereka menertawakan Sakura tapi ituloh panggilan 'Tante' yang bikin Sakura _ngenes_. Hey dia tak setua itu kan, dasar bocah labil tidak tahu sopan santun.

Sakura yang masih mengelus dahinya , mencoba duduk karena kaki-kaki jenjangnya sudah merasa pegal akibat _Heels_ 11cm nya. Tapi ayolah masa dia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan bocah-bocah yang menurunkan seperempat harga dirinya itu? Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada tempat duduk lain selain kursi yang diduduki oleh dua anak SMA itu. Sakura sudah merasa kakinya hampir copot karena berjalan dari Apartemen menuju Halte bis ini lumayan jauh dan akhirnya ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka.

Mencoba mengalihkan suasana, Sakura memilih bermain-main dengan Gadget canggihnya , membuka aplikasi _Chatting_ yang rupanya ada beberapa kotak masuk yang belum dibaca. Bibirnya melengkung keatas mengekspresiakan kesenangan tersendiri setelah membaca kotak masuk. Sesekali ia bergumam tak jelas sambil membalas pesannya entah pada siapa , jari jemarinya menari-nari dilayar ponsel _Touchscreen_ berbasis _Android._

"Lihat Tante itu senyum-senyum sendiri karena menang arisan" ujar laki-laki SMA yang rupanya sedang memperhatikan gelagat Sakura saat ia duduk. Mata _Onyx-_ nya tak lepas menatap wanita berhelai pink itu.

"Bukan Sasuke teme , dia menerima kabar dari temannya akan ada diskon celana dalam besar-besaran di pusat perbelanjaan" ralat temannya itu yang memiliki rambut kuning jingkrak sambil menahan tawa berisiknya.

Flop ..

Sakura menutup ponselnya kasar dan memasukannya kembali ke tas selempang kecilnya, empat sudut siku-siku tercetak didahinya, hatinya dongkol , kesal tak ada kapoknya dua anak berandal itu mengejek Sakura. Apa dia ingin menerima siksaan wanita itu?

"Kalian dua bocah SMA tidak tahu malu ya, sekarang aku mau tanya kalian berdua sekolah dimana?" Sakura mencoba mengintimadasi kedua laki-laki labil itu.

"Memangnya tante mau apa? kalau mau tahu dimana rumah kami jangan memakai basa-basi nanya sekolah segala. Tante ini cantik-cantik kok aneh ya, Sasuke" Ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu, sedangkanSasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Cihh , itu terdengar kekanakan sekali pemuda mesum, lagipula aku tidak tertarik sama sekali pada kalian berdua. Dan kau jangan panggil aku 'Tante' aku masih berumur 24 tahun , Na .. ru .. to" ucap Sakura sambil membaca _Name Tag_ di seragam Naruto.

"Ppftt , dulu ibuku melahirkan kakakku disaat umur 24 tahun, dan rupanya sekarang masih ada perempuan tua yang masih melajang. Kasihan sekali" Sasuke menahan tawanya saat mendengar kenyataan wanita bernama Sakura itu masih sendiri.

Sakura meremas rok sepannya kesal , tentu saja kesal siapa saja yang menyinggung soal asmara Sakura menjadi emosian dan temperamen, karena itu mengingatkannya pada masalalu mengerikan yang Sakura. Dan akibatnya otak Sakura terpaksa memikirkan pria yang sempat mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun silam , ya Utakata.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak tahu sopan santun, awas ya kalian berdua" Sakura berjengkat berdiri dari duduknya karena Bis sudah datang menjemput menuju kantornya.

Naruto yang sifatnya terbuka dan ceria tidak menganggap perkataan Sakura serius dan tidak diambil hati toh mereka hanya menjahili tante cantik itu. Dan itu membuatnya senang, sedangkan Sasuke , dia menyeringai entah pada siapa sambil menatap kepergian bus yang dinaiki Sakura sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

~~~Different Way~~~

"Anak sekolah tidak berguna, labil, pandir mesum, bodoh, aku benci mereka. 24 tahun sudah melahirkan anak katanya , cihhh aku curiga ibunya bukan wanita baik-baik lihat saja kelakuan anaknya itu benar-benar berandalan. Aarghhh ..." Sakura misuh-misuh seraya menjambak rambut pink-nya frustasi. Ia berjalan kasar hingga suara 'tik tak' sepatu _heels_ -nya menggema disepanjang koridor kantor. Tangannya terangkat guna menekan tombol _lift_ menuju kantornya yang berada dilantai 5.

 _Ting .._

Pintu lift terbuka , Sakura masuk kedalamnya yang masih memasang tampang kesal.

"Kau kenapa Haruno?" ujar seorang wanita yang memiliki hiasan bunga dikepalanya. Ia cemas pagi-pagi sudah melihat pemandangan raut muka Sakura yang sudah tidak enak.

Saking gondok nya Sakura sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada orang disana.

"Sedang _PMS_ ya ? Hati-hati Konan dia bisa memakanmu hidup-hidup" cegah pria itu pada Konan seraya merentangkan tangannya melindungi Konan dari Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura itu orangnya pemarah dalam artian Sakura itu orangnya serius dan tidak memiliki selera humor tinggi.

"Kau ini kenapa Yahiko, aku sedang tidak _PMS_. " Sakura tambah _ilfeel_ melihat tingkah temannya yang terbilang _lebay_. Ya mereka Konan dan Yahiko , teman dekat Sakura di kantornya. "Tadi ketika aku menunggu bis dihalte bertemu dengan dua anak SMA yang menyebalkan. Mereka mengataiku bahwa aku wanita tua yang masih melajang, dia bilang di umur 24 tahun itu sudah seharusnya memiliki anak. Dan itu membuatku kesal setengah mati" Curhat Sakura pada Konan dan Yahiko.

"Pfft .. hahahahaha" Yahiko tertawa keras mendengar curhat pagi Sakura yang terdengar seperti lelucon.

"Apanya yang lucu kepala duren ! Bukannya memberi saran malah menertawaiku" Sakura melipat tangannya didada.

"Mereka cuma bocah SMA Sakura, jangan di ambil hati. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar main-main" ucapan Konan setidaknya melegakan hati Sakura tidak seperti Yahiko.

"Lalu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengar ucapan mereka. Apa karena aku masih menantikan Utakata hingga tak mempedulikan pria disekitarku ?"

Hening ...

Jika sudah menyangkut Utakata, Konan tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Ia sudah kenyang mendengar nama laki-laki itu yang selalu Sakura bicarakan.

 _Ting ..._

Pintu lift terbuka dan sampai di lantai 5. "Sudah sampai, ayo Sakura" Ajak Konan pada Sakura dengan dalih melupakan perbincangan barusan karena jika tidak Sakura akan terus bicara tentang Utakata sampai tak tahu waktu dan Konan harus mendengarkannya.

" _Ne_ , Konan , Sakura kudengar hari ini akan ada kunjungan Manager dari Los Angles"

"Kau tahu dari mana Yahiko?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik kursi kerjanya dan mulai berkutat dengan Komputer-nya

"Apa kau lupa, kemarin pemimpin redaksi sudah bilang kan kalau _Queenshela_ (nama perusahaan) akan menerima kunjungan dari manager Los Angles. Beliau merupakan manager terbaik lulusan Universitas L.A dan sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di berbagai Negara salah satunya di sini, yah di Tokyo. Katanya beliau orang Jepang asli , kau tahu majalah _Exicite_? Itu miliknya juga, ahh seperti apa ya orangnya. Aku yakin dia lebih tua dari pada aku" Ucap Yahiko panjang lebar tapi sayang setiap kalimatnya hanya direspon berupa anggukan ringan.

"Ya ya ya _.. I Know that_ Yahi-kun kumohon pergilah ke mejamu ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke angkasa, tangannya bermain-main di _keyboard_ dan mulai bekerja di bagian _Editor_.

"Ehh .. kepala Sakura benar-benar sudah terbentur , bukanah tadi dia yang bertanya?" Yahiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Pertemuannya dengan dua anak SMA itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya kacau.

"Dia benar-benar frustasi dengan kejadian tadi" lanjut Konan.

Sayup-sayup mereka dapat mendengar desas desus dari luar ruangan , dan itu sangat mengganggu kepala mereka. Bukan karena berisik tapi itu membuat Sakura penasaran ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah membuat kegaduhan disana.

 _"Ya tuhan dia benar-benar tampan"_

 _"Kyaaaaa dia sangat berwibawa sekali"_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya , ingin mengikuti Konan dan Yahiko yang buru-buru keluar melihat sumber keributan tapi Sakura lebih mementingkan kegiatannya saat ini.

"Sakura cepat kemari, lihat dia" Perintah Konan seraya melambaikan tangannya di penghujung pintu, mengajak Sakura untuk melihat juga.

Dengan langkah malas, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Konan beserta karyawan lain yang berjejer didepan kantor utama pemimpin Redaksi. "Lihat dia, sepertinya orang itu yang Pemimpin Redaksi maksud. Dia keren ya" Puji Konan yang mukanya hendak memerah.

Sakura yang memiliki postur tubuh pendek terpaksa harus berjinjit diantara orang-orang walau ia masih memakai sepatu _Heels_. Matanya menyipit, melihat secara seksama orang yang dimaksud Konan itu.

DEG ..

"Bukankah dia ..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Maap nebar utang lagi :3 , berhubung yang Aitakatta udah mau tamat jadi buat lagi deh ff baru, sebenernya udah lama sih tersimpan di Doc :V.

Gimana apa ff ini layak dilanjut atau di delete saja :D

Review? monggo saya tunggu :* *Kissukissu*


	2. Kiss on the Bus

"Bukankah dia ..."

.

.

.

.

" _Irrashimasen_ di Queenshela, Utakata-sama. Suatu kehormatan bisa mengundang anda datang kesini" Sambut sang pemimpin redaksi mempersilahkan masuk pria yang baru saja tiba disana.

"Terimakasih, Yugao-san"

 **~~~DIFFERENT WAY~~~**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Genre : Drama-Romantic**

 **WARNING !**

 **Sakura disini kira-kira seumuran dengan Konan, gak tua-tua amat kok.**

 **AU, BadFic, Typos, kata-kata non baku, terinspirasi dari salah satu film Thailand.**

 **Haruno Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Utakata**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read. Please don't hurt mr !**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

 _Kami-sama apa aku sedang bermimpi? Perasaan ini terasa lagi, jantungku berdegup cepat, kepalaku rasanya kosong, aku nampak seperti orang bodoh saat melihatnya lagi. Ini memang sangat konyol , dia benar-benar sudah kembali ke kehidupanku. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu akhirnya aku mendapat balasannya, Utakata benar-benar ada didepan mataku._

"Sakura ..." panggilnya

"..."

"Sakura? apa kau Sakura?" ulang pria itu karena ia melihat wanita bernama Sakura itu sedang asyik melamun, ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya yang hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti.

"Apa kabar Sakura Haruno". Perlahan Sakura memutar kepalanya kesamping dan ...

"Sssss-senpai ?"

Sakura jatuh kebelakang saking kagetnya, Utakata sudah merusak semua fantasi Sakura barusan tapi hey ini lebih menarik dari yang ia bayangkan.

Ini memang berlebihan sih, tapi coba bayangkan saja pria yang kita sukai sudah lama menghilang kini telah pulang kembali. Sakura senang sampai tak sadarkan diri, ya walaupun ia tahu cintanya dulu tak sempat terbalaskan oleh Utakata dan berharap Sakura bisa memperbaikinya kemudian mereka bisa berhubungan tidak sekedar dari teman biasa.

" _Daijobu_?" Tanya Utakata khawatir, ia membawa Sakura duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan. Baiklah ini memang bukan diruang kerjanya melainkan diruang istirahat dan itu membuat Sakura menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya walau dalam hati rasanya ia ingin terbang. Baru kali ini Sakura sangat dekat dengan Utakata berbeda dengan dulu yang hanya menyaksikan dibalik tembok sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau manager dari Los Angles itu adalah senpai" tanya Sakura malu-malu kucing, tangannya tak henti memainkan ujung sepan, melampiaskan kegugupan.

"Oh iya, aku tak sempat memberitahumu kalau aku kuliah di Los Angles, mengembangkan usaha keluarga dibidang pencetakan majalah _Excited._ Kemudian aku mendapat undangan dari Yugao-sama untuk menghadiri _Queenshela,_ dan kemungkinan aku akan tinggal disini lebih lama " terang Utakata, mata obsidiannya tak lepas menatap irish Emerald Sakura penuh arti.

"H-hebat sekali senpai" puji Sakura , tidak heran jika pria ini sudah sukses karena dulu dia sangat pintar disekolahnya. Sakura semakin gila dibuatnya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil aku Utakata saja" ujarnya seraya menyeruput _Lemon Tea_ –nya.

-Blush , bahkan pria itu meyuruhnya untuk memanggil nama kecilnya, apakah bendera sudah berkibar?

"Baik , U-Utakata" jawabnya ragu, sumpah Sakura senang sekali. "Boleh aku bertanya s-sesuatu?" pria itu mengangguk pertanda mempersilahkan Sakura untuk bertanya.

"Apa Utakata sudah ... me-meni-kah"

Krik .. krik .. krik ..

 _Apa aku masih hidup?_ Inner Sakura berteriak

"Ah , soal itu ya. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanku dan kuliahku sehingga tidak sempat untuk mencari seorang teman wanita. Emm boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Eh ... " jika saja bisa terlihat , ada kembang api meluncur dari kepala Sakura. Siapa sangka pria yang ditaksirnya meminta nomor ponsel? Ini benar-benar mimpi, Sakura mencubit tangannya dan itu masih terasa sakit, ini kenyataan, ini bukan mimpi Utakata memberi sinyal. Sakura mengambil ponsel dari tas kecilnya.

Saat tangan kekar itu meraih ponsel putih Sakura, ia dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut telapak tangan Utakata. Aishh , Sakura merona lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari kekamar mandi , menguci pintu rapat-rapat dan .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa , yes yes yes muahh muahhh" mirip anak kecil yang diberi permen , Sakura teriak kegirangan sambil menciumi ponselnya. Apalagi kalau bukan nomer ponsel Utakata.

"Pangeranku, cintaku kau sudah kembali .. ye ye ye lalala~"

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan para karyawan sudah saatnya kembali kerumah, Sakura berjalan keluar dari tempat kerjanya yang sempat membuat otaknya mumet. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini karena tadi ia sudah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Ia percaya bahwa ini adalah suatu tanda, tanda bahwa Utakata memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sakura.

Perempuan 24 tahun itu tak henti-hentinya memikirkan sang pria, otaknya kembali berfantasi , memutar memori kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu , kenangangan yang sangat menyedihkan namun sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi kebahagiaan, begitulah kira-kira yang ada difikirannya.

Sakura merentangakan tangannya kedepan, memberi tanda pada bus hingga berhenti didepannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk kedalam bus dan duduk dikursi depan dekat pintu karena dibelakang sudah sangat penuh.

"Permisi" Sakura membungkuk pada orang disampingnya untuk meminta izin duduk, laki-laki itu menggeser tubuhnya guna memberi ruang untuk Sakura. Orang dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang itu kembali tersenyum, tak disangka ia bertemu lagi dengan tante cantik yang ia nistakan tadi pagi. Dan yang membuatnya ia menahan tawa saat ini, tante itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke atau dia memang pelupa.

Ia meletakan pantatnya dikursi , duduk didekat jendela bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Kembali pada lamunannya , ia menopang dagu seraya menatap keluar kaca jendela. Bagai orang yang terserang virus cinta, Sakura kasmaran berat.

 _"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sakura"_

 _"Aku juga, senpai"_

 _"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku menciummu?"_

 _"Hemm .."_

 _Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyisakan beberapa senti saja. Perlahan mata emerald pun tertutup, bersiap menerima sentuhan penuh arti yang selalu didambakan setiap wanita. Bibirnya semakin mendekat, dekat dan ..._

BRUUKKK ...

Terdengar suara tubrukan ringan antara motor dan motor, Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang maju, langsung tersadar seketika dan mendongkakan setengah badannya melihat ke sumber suara lewat jendela kaca mobil, shiiitt ... mengganggu saja. Orang-orang yang didalam bus pun demikian, berebutan menuju jendela guna melihat kecelakaan itu.

"Eh cuma tabrakan biasa" gumamnya pelan.

Saat ia akan kembali duduk kekursi dan membalikan kepalanya kebelakang, masih ada seorang lelaki yang berada dibelakang Sakura, melihat kecelakaan juga.

CUP ..

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke

1 detik ..

2 detik ..

3 detik ..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." teriak Sakura histeris sambil menutup mulutnya

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih diam tak bergerak dari posisinya, tak berkedip sedetikpun. Mungkin ia masih belum tersadar dari kejadian _Kissing on the bus_ nya barusan.

"K-kau lagi? Kenapa kau ada disini, dan dan ... arghhhh" Sakura kesal setengah mati saat melihat wajah pemuda berseragam sekolah itu lagi, hey bukankah dia bocah yang sudah membuatnya kesal tadi pagi? Perempuan itu terus mengelap-ngelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Dasar kurang ajar, kau sudah membuyarkan imajinasikuku" Sakura berdiri dengan kasar dari duduknya, ia berniat akan turun dari bus itu.

"Imajinasi apa tante?"

CTAK .. empat sudut siku-siku muncul lagi didahi lebar Sakura, .

tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol stop dibibir pintu bus.

Toot .. toot ..

"Tolong berhenti , aku mau turun disini !" teriak Sakura setengah kesal pada sang supir.

"Kalau mau turun harus dihalte , Tante" yang membalas malah si abang kondektur seraya menggoda perempuan cantik itu. Tante lagi tante lagi , lama-lama bisa gila dia dan meruntuki kapan ia harus lahir. Dunia memang kejam.

-PUK- Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura yang masih anteng menekan-nekan tombol stop, masih keukeuh ingin turun dari bus sekarang juga.

"Jangan melarikan diri tante, kita harus bicara" ucap Sasuke kalem. Iya lah bagi Sasuke ini bukan musibah tapi ini sebuah hadiah tak tertuduga. Ya walaupun dicium tante setidaknya dia cantik.

"Dasar kurang ajar, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" nah benar kan Sakura sedang benar-benar dalam mode kyuubi. Kenapa dia harus bertemu lagi dengan bocah SMA itu.

"Kurang ajar? Apa aku tampak seperti orang kurang ajar, padahal kau yang sudah menc –"

"Eitss jajajajangan katakan, cukup jangan katakan disini" potong Sakura cepat, ia tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Mesum~ mesum~ .." Goda Sasuke sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm" Sakura menutup kedua telinganya , muak. Ia bersumpah akan mengutuk bus ini karena sudah menarik penumpang gila macam Sasuke. "Aku tidak mesum, aku hanya tidak sengaja" elaknya lagi, padahal sudah jelas kalau Sakura yang duluan mencium Sasuke.

"Kau harus mengganti rugi karena sudah mencium bibir sensualku ini" kata Sasuke seraya memainkan bibirnya itu, telunjuknya sengaja ia mainkan memberi kesan menantang pada Sakura.

-BLUSH ... pipi Sakura merona, laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya.

"H-harusnya aku yang bilang begitu karena kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku" cicitnya , Sakura harus menahan malu saat bicara soal ciumannya barusan. Berharap dia menemukan cinta sejati dan ciuman pertama dengan Utakata tapi kenapa malah mendarat di Sasuke, laki-laki labil tidak tahu sopan santun pada orang dewasa.

"A-apa? aku ciuman pertamamu? Kau berbohong kan, berapa umurmu sebenarnya tante? Jangan-jangan kau seumuran denganku" Sasuke terus menghujani pertanyaan pada Sakura dan itu semakin membuatnya tambah frustasi. Sakura , perempuan dewasa yang sangat menarik. Parasnya saja yang terlihat dewasa tapi soal asmara dia jauh ketinggalan oleh Sasuke yang notabenenya seorang anak SMA.

"Apa sih maumu, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, brandalan, mesum. Sekali lagi nampak dihadapanku aku tak akan segan menghajarmu, ingat itu" ancam Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Busnya sudah berhenti dihalte, silahkan turun tante" ujar si abang kondektur pada Sakura. dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya sesak itu.

"Jangan panggil aku tante" lanjutnya lagi pada si abang kondektur sesaat bus kembali melaju.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur _King Size_ miliknya. Apartemen yang sunyi, nyaman, sejuk, setidaknya itu membuat Sakura sedikit nyaman. Tangan putihnya terus menyentuh bibirnya, ia masih bisa merasakan bibir pemuda itu. Manis, lembut, nikmat dan ..

"Arghhh tidakk , aku benci lelaki berandalan itu. Sudah jelas aku tidak sengaja dan dia ada dibelakangku, atau memang dia sengaja melakukannya supaya aku terlihat menciumnya? Dasar mesum, mesum, mesuuummmm" Sakura terus bicara pada dirinya yang lain, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ketidaksengajaan entah pada siapa, itu merupakan musibah terbesar yang ia alami semasa hidupnya, dimana Sakura tidak pernah merasakan apa itu Ciuman.

 _Kriiiing ..._

Ponsel Sakura bordering, pertanda panggilan masuk.

 ** _'Senpai'_** kontak nama Utakata diponsel Sakura. _Nice Timming_ , Utakata hadir disaat Sakura dihadang seribu kegalauan. Bibirnya yang semula melengkung kebawah kini beralih menjadi senyuman yang cantik.

"Ya s-senpai" ucap Sakura dibuat semanis mungkin.

 _"Kan aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku senpai. Emm kau sudah sampai dirumah?"_

" _G-gomen_ , Utakata-san. Ya aku baru saja sampai diapartemen" Sakura terkikik senang bisa bicara akrab dengan Utakata. Dan kata-kata itu terdengar seolah peduli dengan Sakura, perhatian pada Sakura. Tapi menurut Sakura ini sangat sesuatu sekali, Utakata yang tak pernah meliriknya kini beralih menjadi lelaki yang sangat perhatian. Ah entahlah apa yang ada diotak lelaki itu yang terpenting ini suatu kebahagiaan untuk Sakura.

 _"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Sakura, hahaha. Syukurlah kalau sudah sampai"_

Sakura membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang , memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping, mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga agar tidak ada kata-kata yang terlewat. "Eh sungguh, hehehe aku memang seperti itu. Hari ini kebetulan ada lembur jadi pulangnya agak larut"

 _"Oh begitu ya, kalau besok ada lembur lagi tidak?"_

Sakura menggeleng, tak sadarkah bahwa dia bicara via telepon? Sakura benar-benar menganggap Utakata ada didepannya.

 _"Halo?"_ Ucap pria itu memanggil Sakura yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Eh t-tidak ada kok, besok pulang lebih awal"

 _"Kalau begitu, sepulang kerja nanti aku jemput. Kita makan siang bersama"_

Sakura kaget, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dikasur. Menutup seluruh wajahnya oleh bantal dan sesekali tertawa ringan, dia seperti anak yang baru jatuh cinta saja. Hey cinta pertama itu lebih indah loh ...

"Tentu saja, terimakasih" balasnya malu-malu

 _"Kita ke restoran tradisional ya, Oyasuminasai Sakura"_

"Oyasuminasai, Utakata" –piip-

Sakura melempar bantal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya, bahagia. Tentu saja bahagia, siapa sih yang akan menolak tawaran makan siang bersama pria tampan? kalau ada itu adalah orang bodoh. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok, kyaaaaa" Teriaknya girang.

~~~Different Way~~~

Sasuke mengendap-ngendap masuk menuju rumahnya yang terlihat sudah gelap, pertanda penghuninya sudah berada dialam mimpi. "Yosh" ucapnya menang. Ia berjalan ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tap .. tap .. tap

Menangkap suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, Sasuke semakin waspada dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

Orang yang berjalan itu sepertinya sudah menghilang karena suara langkahnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi tapi buruknya ruangan yang semula gelap menjadi terang. Mungkin orang itu yang menghidupkan lampu.

"Kebiasaan" terdengar nada marah namun terkesan lembut, Sasuke tertangkap basah karena pulang malam lagi. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolah.

" _Konbanwa_ Yugao- _neechan_ , baru pulang lembur ya" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lain kali kalau mau menyusup lebih larut lagi Sasuke, aku masih bisa memergokimu" sindirnya. Yugao, kakak iparnya Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Heran adik iparnya ini selalu pulang malam , entah apa yang ia lakukan saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke sangat tidak disiplin diantara jajaran keluarganya.

"Maaf _Neechan_ tadi ada kerja kelompok dirumah Naruto. Aku ngantuk mau tidur, _oyasumi_ Yugao- _nee_ " Sasuke memilih menghindar menuju kamarnya daripada mendengar ceramah dari kakak perempuannya itu. Tapi itu tidak seburuk yang ia terima daripada ayahnya, karena dia selalu menggunakan kekerasan fisik saat memarahi Sasuke. Beruntung sang ayah sudah terlelap tidur.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke bukannya langsung tidur , dia malah bermain dengan ponselnya. Mencari jejeran nama dikontak teleponnya, Sasuke menekan tombol dial.

"Naruto, besok kita pakai bus lagi dan datang lebih awal" ucap Sasuke langsung pada intinya. Terdengar dari perkataannya Sasuke seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

 _"Eh , katanya motormu sudah selesai diservice hari ini. Kenapa masih naik bus , Teme?"_

"Tidak, ini bukan soal itu. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan besok" –piip- Sasuke memutus telepon secara sepihak. Ia menyeringai senang, tidak bukan itu Sasuke seperti sudah menemukan sebuah mangsa baru.

.

.

Bandara Tokyo nampak ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, baik yang akan _Take off_ atau sebaliknya. Muncul dari arah selatan seorang wanita cantik dengan helai pirang-ikalnya berjalan angkuh lengkap dengan koper merah ditangannya. Diikuti oleh dua orang laki-laki asing, sepertinya mereka adalah asistennya.

 _"Huaaaahh Tokyo .. It's so beatifull. I want to see Sakura flower , that's right Theo?"_ pria asing dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu nampak senang saat menginjakan kaki di negri _Sakura_. Sesekali merentangkan tangannya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk meresapi betapa indahnya Negara ini dibanding ditempat tinggalnya mereka, Los Angles.

 _"Yes Bob, and you just ask the Lady Hotaru"_ balasnya pria yang dipanggil Theo itu.

" _Shut out_ Theo, Bob !" tegur perempuan yang dipanggil Hotaru itu. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan kedua irish hijaunya yang cerah. "Kalian berdua selalu berisik, _prepare fast shooting schedule today in Tokyo"_ Titah wanita molek tersebut pada kedua asistennya.

 _"Yes, Lady Hotaru"_ balas keduanya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** : sudah kuduga, sudah kuduga FF ini bakal ada yang bilang kalau ini sama dengan dari First Kiss. Memang, aku tertarik sama cerita adegan Kissing di Busnya jadi aku comot dikit scenenya (dikit apanyaaa -_-). Apalagi pas chapter ini banyak kesamaannya tapi aku gak niat bikin film itu versinya sasusaku, ini asli versiku. Kedepannya aku jamin berbeda, cuma awalnya doang sama. Maaf minna kalo ini jelek.

Saran dan kritiknya lagi ya asal jangan kripik pedas aja nanti sakit perut :V hohoho.

But, karena banyak yg request lanjut aku terusin deh.

Silahkan cek PM bagi yang review. sekali lagi arigachuuuu Minna :* , buat Guest, buat silent readers juga.

Mind to review?

kissu kissu *salam dari Bininya Itachi*


	3. I love you, auntie Sakura

**Different Way**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING !**

 **Sakura disini kira-kira seumuran dengan Konan, gak tua-tua amat kok.**

 **AU, BadFic, Typos, kata-kata non baku, terinspirasi dari salah satu film Thailand.**

 **Haruno Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Utakata**

.

.

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read. I warn You, please don't hurt me !_

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

"Sebentar lagi datang" ucapnya seraya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa yang datang- _ttebayo_?" Balas Naruto

Sasuke sudah tak sabaran menunggu lama dihalte, sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk disana bersama kedua temannya. Kali ini Sasuke membawa pasukannya, Naruto dan Sai. Sesekali kepala _Chiken Butt_ nya memutar, menyapu seluruh tempat dan mencari tujuannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan yang sudah lancang menciumnya sembarangan. Ah rupanya Sasuke masih dendam dan ingin sedikit mempermainkan tante cantik itu.

"Memangnya Sasuke sedang menunggu siapa? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup" Kata Sai benar, memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06;45 dan tinggal 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup.

"Mungkin dia sedang diperjalanan" balasnya mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menuunggu tante yang kemarin Sasuke _Teme_ " tebak Naruto benar.

"Iya, aku memang menunggu dia. Karena tante itu sudah lancang menciumku di bus kemarin" balas Sasuke lurus dan tetap fokus mencari Sakura. Lihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang, mulutnya hampir menyentuh tanah karena kaget.

"A-apaaaaa? Kalian berciuman- _ttebayo_? Tapi kenapa bisa?". Naruto ribut sendiri.

"Tante Siapa?" tanya Sai penasaran.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Naruto yang cengengesan, kenapa dia yang sibuk sendiri padahal ini masalahnya Sasuke. "Nanti aku jelaskan setelah tiba disekolah, sekarang aku akan menemuinya dulu dan aku minta kalian menahannya sebentar".

"Ciuman apa sih Sasuke?" lanjut Sai lagi yang tak sabaran menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Itu dia" Kepala Sasuke mendongkak, matanya tak lepas menatap wanita itu yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Sakura kini mengikat rambutnya keatas , menampilkan lehernya yang mulus dan putih dihiasi kalung perak kecil dengan bandul bunga _sakura_. Khas dengan sepatu _heels_ nya yang berbunyi 'tik tak', Sasuke sudah kenal walau baru bertemu sebentar dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, heyyy Sasuke, Naruto jangan cuekin akuu" teriak Sai frustasi.

"Sekarang ! Sasuke memberi aba-aba dan ..

GREP

Naruto dan Sai mencengkram lengan Sakura dan menggusurnya paksa ke gang-gang kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Sakura memberontak minta dilepaskan dari mereka.

"Lepaskan aku" Teriaknya pada kedua laki-laki berseragam sekolah itu.

"Selamat pagi tante, masih ingat aku?" Sasuke berlagak so' cool didepan Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan Sakura sudah hampir meledak saat itu juga kala melihat wajah Sasuke ketiga kalinya.

"Kau tidak mendengar atau sudah tuli sih? Sudah aku bilang jangan menampakan wajahmu lagi ! Dan kau , arghhh sekarang malah bawa rombongan mesummu itu, jangan-jangan .." Wajah sakura mendadak horror dan panik.

"Tolon – hmmmppphh .." Dengan cepat Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura.

"Tante fikir kami ini akan melakukan kejahatan apa. Jika ada orang yang lewat bisa gawat" Saran Sasuke benar, kemudian ia melepaskan lagi tangannya yang menempel dimulut Sakura.

"Mppuuahh .. Kalian bertiga mau memperkosa aku?" bentak Sakura. Kalimat itu sejenak membuat ketiga pria terdiam sejenak.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, nanti bisa dicium lagi olehmu" kata Sasuke sedikit menggoda.

" _Oh my god_ , kau benar-benar ingin meraskan kemarahanku. Sekarang cepat katakan apa mau mu sekarang supaya kita tidak berurusan dan tidak bertemu lagi" teriaknya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Lepaskan dia, Naruto, Sai" peringat Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sakura membuat wanita itu bisa melihat jelas manik obsidiannya yang tajam. "Baiklah, kita memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, tapi jika sudah berurusan denganku jangan berani melarikan diri dan selesaikan sampai tuntas. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu Tante, masa sih sudah berciuman tapi tidak tahu nama , benarkan Sai" Sasuke melirik temannya.

"hmm mungkin" Sai mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia sempat kaget sih saat melihat perempuan yang mencium Sasuke tadi ternyata seorang tante-tante.

"Haruno Sakura, panggil aku Sakura" jawabnya malas. "Sudah ya aku harus berangkat bekerja, buang-buang waktu" Ia berjalan dan menjauh dari sana meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki labil itu.

"Hey kau mau kemana tante urusan kita belum selesai" Teriaknya sesaat Sakura hendak naik bus. Langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak. "Namaku Sasuke" Lanjutnya, namun nihil Sakura sudah masuk kedalam bus, entah kedengaran atau tidak.

"Memangnya penting, aku tidak peduli tchh" desis Sakura kesal dan segera duduk dikursi paling belakang Bus. Sempat trauma sih saat ia naik bus, matanya tak lepas menelisik satu persatu penumpang takut ada orang mesum lagi. Sakura bergidik _ngeri_.

Sakura melengguh panjang saat sampai dikantornya. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu sial semenjak insiden ciuman itu , dan lagi kenapa harus CIUMAN ? dengan anak SMA lagi, tidak _elit banget_ , fikirnya. Membolak-balikan berkas pekerjaannya yang setumpuk, bekerja dibagian editor memang cukup melelahkan. Harus ini itu, memeriksa, mengedit gambar, foto, membuat desain majalah dan sebagainya. Sakura mengurut dahinya perlahan, kepalanya sedang bergejolak panas. Saat ia membuka halaman berkas, terpampang seorang artis laki-laki dan perempuan anak sekolahan yang sedang menjalin hubungan special. Ya itu gossip seputar para artis. Entah kenapa bawaannya menjadi emosi setiap melihat anak sekolahan, Sakura melempar berkas itu kesembarang arah dan bergidik.

"hiiihhhh" Sakura melempar berkas itu kesembarang arah. Dan parahnya lagi berkas itu mendarat mulus dikaki sang wanita berhelai ungu muda, sang pemimpin redaksi, Yugao.

"Aku tidak membayarmu untuk melempar berkas , Haruno" tegur sang pemimpin. Sakura meriang, punggungnya panas merasakan Amarah si bos. Demi apa , sejak kapan Yugao-san ada diruangannya.

"Ah _sumimasen_ , Yugao san, _sumimasen_ " Sakura ber _ojigi_ pada Yugao. Kemarahannya ia bawa ke kantor dan berakhir menjadi sial.

"Kau ini cermat, cekatan, dan rajin tapi aku kecewa melihat kelakuanmu barusan. Daripada bermain-main seperti barusan, buat desain dengan tema musim panas aku membawa daftar para modelnya. Tolong berikan daftar model ini pada Yahiko" Ucapnya tegas seraya memberikan lagi tumpukan berkas dan berkas tadi yang Sakura lempar.

Pagi-pagi sudah mendapat kuliah gratis dari si bos. Sakura mengelus dadanya sabar. "Tenang Sakura tenang, lelaki bernama Sasuke itu tidak ada disini dan tidak akan ada lagi. _Keep calm and working_.. Ganbatte" ujarnya menyemangati pada diri sendiri, menenangkan perasaannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura melihat-lihat deretan nama-nama model beserta fotonya yang ada didaftar. Ini memang tugasnya Yahiko tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau cuma melihat-lihat saja. Tapi matanya terhenti di nomor 19.

"Hotaru Tsucigumo" ucapnya pelan. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang kala membaca nama itu.

"Super model ya, dia semakin cantik. Sangat pantas sekali dengan senpai Utakata" Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil melihat-lihat foto wanita yang ia kenal beberapa tahun silam, wanita yang membuat ia hancur dan patah hati. Dan luka lama itu masih tetap saja memberkas.

Ia tahu , memang tidak ada hak untuk melarang wanita itu pergi dengan lelaki pujaannya toh Sakura sedang tidak menjalin hubungan special dengannya kan. Kenapa harus sakit hati, Sakura bukan pacarnya kan? Ini kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Sakura, sudah lancang mencintai Utakata yang sudah punya pacar.

Sakit hati lagi, Sakura memegang ulu hatinya , meremas dadanya yang sesak lagi.

Srek ..

Yahiko mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi Sakura pegang, merebut dari tangan Sakura. "Sudah ada ya, kenapa tidak diberikan padaku".

Sakura terhenyak. "Y-Yahiko? Kau mengagetkanku"

"Ini pekerjaanku , memilih wanita cantik adalah keahlianku. Aahhh lihat Sakura yang ini cantik ya , tubuhnya itulohh sedappp~" Yahiko nyeces, memperlihatkan foto model yang barusan Sakura lihat, itu fotonya Hotaru.

"Kau ahli karena kau suka wanita, dasar mesum" Sakura marah tanpa sebab, padahal Yahiko sering mengucapkan kalimat barusan tapi kenapa dia menjadi marah seperti ini, Yahiko menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

~~~ Different Way ~~~

" _Konichiwa_ " sapa Utakata seraya menghampiri meja kerja Sakura, ia berjalan gagah dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana.

Sakura berdesir saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya.

" _Konichiwa_ Utakata-san" balas Sakura malu-malu. Konan yang ada disamping Sakura saat ini menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Ekhmmm cinta lama bersemi kembali ... ekhmmm" goda Konan membuat wajah perempuan itu merona. Sakura mati-matian tidak salah tingkah dihadapan lelaki pujaannya itu.

"Mari, Sakura" Utakata hendak menggandeng lengan mulus Sakura, berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya. "Aku pinjam Sakura sebentar ya" seolah meminta izin pada kedua teman Sakura, Utakata berhenti sejenak dipenghujung pintu dan melempar sebuah senyuman mautnya, Konan terpesona Yahiko cemburu.

"Jangan lihat dia, Konan" Yahiko menarik Konan kepelukannya.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang pria dan wanita itu berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran Tradisional Jepang. Utakata yang berjalan didepan diikuti Sakura dari belakang, ia bisa melihat jelas punggung kokoh sang pria.

 _Pemandangan ini tepat saat dia meninggalkanku, pemandangan ini sempat membuatku menangis semalaman melihat kepergiannya tapi sekarang punggung ini mengantarkan ku kedalam kebahagiaan_. Fikirnya panjang lebar, Sakura terlalu dramatis.

" .. Sakura mau pesan apa?" tanya Utakata yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Eh"

"Kau melamun lagi? Dari tadi aku tanya, mau pesan apa?"

"Ahahaha maaf" Sakura tertawa hambar lagi seraya menggaruk pipinya malu. Bias merah tercipta dikedua pipinya yang manis. "Samakan saja dengan pesananmu" Ujarnya dan ia mulai berani memanggil sang pria dengan tidak menyebut nama atau _suffiks_ 'san' nya.

Selesai menyantap hidangannya, Sakura mulai menyusun beberapa kalimat untuk dibicarakan dengan Utakata. Sesulit itukah Sakura hingga ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Keduanya masih canggung, belum ada yang bicara. Hening masih setia menemani mereka.

"Sakura" "Utakata" ucapnya bersamaan.

"Kau saja" "Kau saja" ulangnya lagi dan itu terdengar seperti nyeleweng.

"Baiklah. Aku belum sempat menanyakan ini, apa kau sedang sendiri?" tanyanya. Ya itu pertanyaan yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu selama ini, rupanya lampu merah sudah menyala.

"Ya aku masih sendiri sejak kau pergi, ehh maaf" Sakura menutup mulutnya, kenapa kalimat itu bisa terucap sih. Sial ..

"Ahahaha kau memang seorang pekerja keras Sakura. Aku kagum padamu"

 _Kriiing .._

Suara ponsel berdering, Sakura tahu itu bukan ponselnya yang bunyi , itu punya Utakata.

Sakura bersumpah akan mengutuk siapa gerangan yang sudah mengganggu moment penting ini, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya ada apa"

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" –piip- , telepon diputus oleh sepihak dari Utakata. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa karena makan malamnya harus terganggu.

"Maaf Sakura sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting aku harus segera pergi, tidak apa kan pulang sendiri?" ucapnya kecewa seraya memegang kedua tangan Sakura diatas meja. Sakura terhenyak kaget menerima sentuhan lembut ditagannya, hangat, nyaman.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kau orang sibuk. Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Utakata mengehela nafasnya dalam, ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau lebih pengertian dari yang aku fikirkan, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya" CUP ..

Utakata meraih tangan mulus Sakura dan menciumnya lembut, Sakura meremang, merasakan bibir pria itu menyentuh punggung tangannya.

"Terimakasih untuk kencan malam ini" lanjutnya. Apa? Utakata menganggap ini kencan? Ya tuhan Sakura baru sadar kalau ini kencan pertamanya, dengan Utakata lagi. Kenapa dia sampai tidak sadar, jika tahu ini kencan mungkin Sakura akan memakai baju terbaiknya, ah sial.

Mereka berdua keluar dari restoran tersebut, Utakata menemani Sakura untuk memastikan dia sudah masuk kedalam bus. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Sakura" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

"Tidak apa, jangan fikirkan aku. Terimakasih Utakata" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan sang pria. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi bus, punggungnya terasa panas merasakan aura sesuatu yang tak asing lagi. Sakura mengabaikannya, sekedar mengisi kekosongan, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Suara itu, tubuh Sakura menegang. Dengan cepat kepala merah mudanya melirik kebelakang mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang yang sedang duduk santai melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kami-sama ampunilah dosaku, jika aku punya dosa kenapa balasannya seperti ini" Sakura pasrah dan mengusap mukanya bosan, mau turun busnya sudah jalan.

Bus yang melaju cepat tiba-tiba berhenti, mengerem secera mendadak. Seluruh penumpang terhenyak kaget saat ada beberapa orang dengan penampilan serba hitam dan ditutupi masker memasuki bus mereka. Sakura panik.

"Bus ini kami bajak, cepat serahkan uang kalian" Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya dia adalah pimpinannya, mereka membawa senjata tajam berupa pisau lipat. Ia memaksa para penumpang untuk menyerahkan barang-barang berharga serta uang terutama pada wanita, karena mereka fikir para wanita itu lemah.

Wajah Sakura menjadi pucat, ia takut harus melakukan apa? Apa dia akan menyerahkan isi dompetnya yang tinggal beberapa yen lagi atau tidak, ah Sakura masih sayang nyawa selain pasrah akan memberikan seluruh isi dompetnya walau ia sadar saat ini keuangan Sakura sudah menipis. Sial ..

"Nona manis cepat serahkan uangmu jika tidak kau akan habis" paksa pria tersebut pada Sakura. Bukan cuma memaksa minta uang , orang jahat itu berani menowel-nowel dagu Sakura. Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding melihat sikap orang brengsek ini yang sangat menjijikan. Hey dia masih punya harga diri, SHANAROO ..

Grep ..

Lengan kekar lain mencengkram tangan pria jahat itu, melepaskan secara paksa tangan kotornya dari wajah Sakura. "Lepaskan dia bung, kau membuatnya takut" perintah Sasuke tegas, jiwa hero nya keluar, entah berani atau cuma ingin terlihat hebat dimata Sakura ia menjauhkan pria jahat bertubuh tinggi itu dari Sakura, ah entahlah hanya kami-sama, Author dan Sasuke lah yang tahu perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Hahaha siapa bocah kecil yang berani melawanku ini, Hah !" Si pria berbadan tinggi itu mengangkat dahunya seolah meremehkan Sasuke. "Kau masih sayang nyawamu nak? Jangan ikut campur dan pergilah" bentaknya sangar.

Hampir seluruh penumpang gemetar ketakutan terutama Sakura, keringat kecil keringat besar mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, Sasuke semakin khawatir.

"Anda sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah tuan penjahat, anda tahu satuan kepolisian Uchiha?" ujar Sasuke yakin akan berhasil.

"Untuk apa ? memangnya kau akan melaporkan kami, silahkan bocah kami tidak akan takut" balasnya. Kemudian ia kembali memaksa Sakura untuk menyerahkan barangnya. "Cepat nona serahkan uangmu jangan buat kami melakukan kekerasan kecuali jika kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa"

Srek .. Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya dan memperlihatkan pada si pria jahat itu. "Perkenalkan, aku putra dari kepala kepolisian Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha salam kenal. Oh sepertinya aku harus menghubungi ayahku" tangan Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia tahu ini cuma menggertak mereka saja karena Sasuke tidak pernah menelepon ayahnya duluan.

"Baiklah bocah kau menang kali ini. Cepat kita pergi, berada disini hanya buang-buang waktu" si pria jahat melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dan segera turun dari bus. Akhirnya semua penumpang serta sopir bus bisa menghela nafas lega berkat Sasuke.

"Wah kau hebat nak, terimakasih sudah menolong kami"

"Terpujilah tuan Uchiha , aku hampir mati barusan"

"Hey nak kau tidak usah bayar kali ini, kau seorang pahlawan"

Begitulah kira-kira pujian yang diberikan untuk Sasuke, ia kembali duduk dikursinya. Tidak sekarang beralih disamping Sakura. "Aku belum mendengarnya tante" kata Sasuke bangga.

"Mendengar apa?" balas Sakura malas.

"Setidaknya kau bilang terimakasih padaku, aku sudah menolongmu barusan tante Sakura"

Pernyataan Sasuke hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Sakura, entah apa itu artinya antara bilang terimakasih atau tidak. Haruskah ia bilang terimakasih pada orang yang sudah mencuri ciumannya itu? Hell, Sakura berfikir dua kali untuk mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu.

"Tch, perempuan memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan" dengus Sasuke kesal.

Tiba dihalte, Sakura turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju Apartemennya. Sepertinya ia berjalan tidak sendiri, ya Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku" dengus Sakura kesal, langkahnya ia percepat dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang dua kali padaku tante" balas Sasuke, ia berlari kecil dan menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa" Kini Sakura berhadapan dengan sasuke. "Terimakasih tuan Uchiha kau sudah melindungiku" Sakura membungkuk sopan pada Sasuke, dengan terpaksa, sangat terpaksa.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas pacarmu mengantar kau pulang. Membiarkan seorang wanita tua pulang sendirian dimalam hari, apa itu pantas?"

"Pacarku?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Oh Utakata, apaa? Kau melihat semuanya. Dasar tidak sopan" Sakura marah. "Tunggu coba katakan kalimat yang terakhir"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja tante, aku berada didalam bus itu dan melihat semuanya. Pacarmu , eemmm lumayan juga"

Sakura menyeringai, bola lampu dikepalanya menyala, ia berniat mengerjai Sasuke. "Ya benar dia pacarku yang tampan dan kaya raya. Hey kau cemburu ya, fufufufu"

CTAK .. Sasuke kalah telak, ia memalingkan wajahnya, sekilas Sakura melihat bias merah diwajah Sasuke. TETOT .. Sakura menang, puas rasanya bisa memojokan laki-laki itu, khukhukhu ...

"Sudahlah jangan sakit hati ya, cepatlah pulang ini sudah malam nanti kau dipenjara ayahmu loh" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti sebentar dan 10 meter lagi sampai ditempat tinggalnya.

"Jika dia memang pacarmu kenapa aku yang mengantarmu pulang?"

CTAK ... satu sama. Kalau difikir-difikir memang benar kenyataannya. "Baiklah aku akan menagih utangmu satu lagi" Tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi mampu menyelaraskan posisinya dengan Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, menghimpit tubuh Sakura hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok pagar Apartemen.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya yang hampir menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang hangat dan aroma mint yang memabukan, ahh kenapa Sakura tidak berontak bahkan tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku akan membalas yang kemarin karena tante sudah lancang menciumku" desis Sasuke yang membuat bulu roma berdiri, hey kata-kata Sasuke terdengar sangat erotis sekali.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan" tolak Sakura lembut, kakinya terus berjalan kebelakang mencari celah untuk kabur, sial Sasuke menguncinya dan tak bisa kabur. Kenapa ia tidak menolak? Sakura pasrah.

"Aku menyukaimu, tante" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga sakura. Mata mereka mendadak silau, rupanya itu lampu senter yang asyik menyoroti mereka dan ... dan itu adalah ..

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana" suara pak satpan menggema, menegur kedua pasang muda mudi yang sedang berciuman dibawah sinar bulan. Tidak , mereka belum sempat ciuman sih. Mereka berlarian menuju Sasuke dan Sakura.

Bak pencuri, Sasuke ambil jurus langkah seribu , berlari secepat kilat menghindari kejaran si satpan pengganggu yang brengsek itu.

Sakura masih tetap diposisinya, tidak bergerak. "Dia menyukaiku? Dia menyukaiku?" ucapnya pelan. Jantung Sakura serasa dihantam batu berbentuk hati, perasaan antara tidak percaya, kaget, gugup dan benci tercampur seperti permen nano-nano. Sasuke siswa SMA yang dia benci karena sudah mencuri ciuman berharganya telah menyukai dirinya? Hell , Sakura dilema antara Sasuke yang menyukainya atau Utakata yang tidak jelas kebenarannya.

"Ibu, tolong aku" lirihnya

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** : Yuhuuuu DW update nih. Oh iya sekedar info, gak penting sih hhehe. Kenapa aku ambil Utakata sebagai orang ketiganya SasuSaku? Aku nyari tokoh yang terlihat agak dewasa, coo, tampan yang pasti siapalagi kalau bukan si Jinchuriki Kokuo itu. Kalau Gaara orang ketiganya , rasanya gak panteskan. Masa dia harus berseteru dengan Sasuke yang anak SMA. Sudahlah ini gak penting sih sekedar iklan doang, muehehehe.

Gomen kalau masih ada typho, aku males ngedit *dihajar readers*. Rieview? monggo, enggak juga ga papa.

Chapter ini udah gak nyomot lagi lagi film itu, ini asli a.k.a murni ideku.

Makasih yang udah coret-coret dikotak review, semuanya udah aku baca kok.

Kissu Kissu :*


	4. Dating Failed

**DIFFERENT WAY**

 **Story by Mei Azumi**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DLDR

* * *

Sakura galau, Sakura dilemma, Sakura patah hati. Ah bukan patah hati , masalahnya ini menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai wanita tua errr ralat dewasa yang sudah direndahkan harga dirinya oleh pemuda kinclong tadi. Mimpi apa Sakura semalam ditembak anak SMA? Dikejar ular, dimakan buaya, mencing ikan, OH NO Sakura tidak percaya sama tabir mimpi karena dia hidup bukan dijaman urdu.

 _Holly shit_ , sudah semua bantal ia lempar dari kasur, boneka pun jadi korban. "Ibu ,ayah tolong aku ditengah keputusasaanku ini. Aku hanya wanita normal biasa yang ingin merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan penindasan seperti ini , hiks". Sakura nangis bombay, ya secara tidak langsung pemuda SMA yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah membuat Sakura _Down_ dan sakit baik secara mental maupun fisik, dengan kata lain ciuman, itu perlu digaris besar. Ini sudah patut diwaspadai, sudah berani mencium lagi walau belum tuntas dan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, Sakura harus hati-hati dan menyiapkan perlindungan jika bertemu pemuda itu, bisa-bisa dia terjatuh lagi kedalam lubang yang sama.

Kembali pada pria yang tadi pergi duluan dari kencannya, Sakura berniat akan menelepon Utakata. Semoga pria pujaannya itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya dari kegundahan.

 ** _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk –'_**

"Aseemmmm , kenapa harus sibuk sih !" Sakura kembali memencet tombol _Dial_ dan memencetnya berulang kali. Dan jawabannya masih tetap sama, operator so' cantik yang minta dicekik Sakura, dikira dia sedang meledek apa ! Sakura emosi, sumpah.

kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya sekarang sih, Sakura galau dan berani taruhan kalau malam ini dia bakal bergadang.

Benar prediksi Author kalau Sakura habis begadang, mata hujaunya yang indah sekarang menjadi sayu dan dihiasi lingkaran hitam. Mukanya kusut dan yang paling kusut lagi perasaannya.

"Gimana dating semalam? Pasti kamu udah –" Yahiko memainkan kedua tangannya, memperagakan dua orang yang lagi kissing. "Kelihatan banget sih sama muka kamu yang habis begadang karena –"

"Cukup Yahiko aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu" Potong Sakura seraya membentak pemuda jingkrak oren itu. Sakura menarik kursi putarnya kasar dan meletakan pantat indahnya juga dengan kasar.

'Bruk'

Tumpukan dokumen-dokumen dan berkas-berkas ia simpan dimeja tanpa perasaan.

Konan mengerti situasi saat ini sudah siaga satu, ia menyimpulkan kalau Sakura pasti sedang ada masalah dengan kencannya dengan Utakata tadi malam. Lebih baik menjauh dulu sejenak dari pada kena sembur gratis Sakura, bukannya tidak _care_ tapi Sakura itu ... mengerikan, kau tahu kan kalau marah selalu bilang SHANAROO. Dulu juga Yahiko sempat tidak bisa tidur karena kena damprat Sakura dan semburan _Shanaroo_ nya itu.

Sekilas mereka melihat Sakura tengah bergumam sendiri tidak jelas, sayang jaraknya terlalu jauh jadi tidak terdengar.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah kehilangan ..." Yahiko memasang tampang horror. Konan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki itu.

"Mana mungkin _baka_ , sekalipun Sakura cinta mati sama laki-laki itu dia bukan tipe wanita yang mudah ditaklukan" Konan menyentil puncak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ya Konan- _chan_ kau tidak perlu memukulku juga kan" Yahiko mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang sudah seperti telor ayam.

Sakura masih belum sadar kalau kedua temannya sedang membicarakan dirinya seputar kencannya dengan Utakata, bukan karena serba ingin tahu tapi ketiga orang itu selalu berbagi cerita termasuk Konan (Dia curhat kalau dirinya menyukai Yahiko tapi masih belum sanggup mengungkapkan perasaannya) Maka dari itu Sakura dan Konan saling mengerti perasaan mereka masing-masing.

" _Ohayou_ "

Suara itu ...

Suara sapaan laki-laki yang membuat hati Sakura gundah gulana semalaman, bukan, bukan si pemuda SMA Sasuke, tapi si manager ganteng incaran Sakura. Seperti tak ada masalah sebelumnya, Sakura mengumbar senyum pada pria itu dan sikapnya langsung berubah drastis. "O-Ohayou , Utakata-sama"

"Barusan kau terlihat seperti singa, lah sekarang langsung berubah menjadi angsa cantik, dasar wanita tua penggoda" cibir Yahiko kesal. Meledek sih boleh tapi dia kurang pintar mengatur oktaf suaranya, dan Sakura dengan mudahnya menangkap ejekan bodoh Yahiko. Sakura memutar kepalanya dan memberi _deathglare_ pada Yahiko.

"Apa-apaan panggilan formal itu Sakura, semalam kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel itu" Utakata tersenyum simpul dan mendekati meja Sakura. Menarik kursi didekatnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan wanita berhelai merah muda itu.

"Tapi kita berada ditempat kerja kan"

Utakata lega, ternyata Sakura lebih pengertian dari yang ia duga sebelumnya. Dia mengira bahwa wanita didepannya ini akan marah setelah ia tinggal semalam dan pergi naik bus sendirian, lelaki macam apa aku? Fikirnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semalam, Sakura. Setelah lelah bekerja seharian aku bisa meluangkan waktu bersamamu walau pertemuan malam tadi sangat singkat, dan jujur tadi malam aku masih merasa bersalah, maafkan aku" Ya, tujuan pria ini datang ke ruang kerja Sakura niatnya akan meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam karena urusan mendadaknya.

Sakura nahan perutnya yang mendadak mulas."I-iya aku juga, walaupun sebentar tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. E-eh tidak kok, kenapa harus meminta maaf"

Pria itu mengusap puncak kepala Sakura seraya tersenyum, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat guna meraih kepala pink itu."Gadis baik" Utakata semakin mendekatkan kursinya walau meja sudah tidak memberinya ruang. "Kalau aku ada waktu kita kesana lagi ya". Hey perkataan mereka terkesan vulgar dan apa apaan pemandangan itu membuat orang yang berada disana mendadak gerah.

"Sepertinya benar apa yang kau katakan Yahiko, sebaiknya kita harus keluar dari sini"

"Bahkan si manager hidung belang itu sudah berani bicara soal 'tadi malam' dengan Sakura disini" saat Yahiko dan Konan hendak keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua, Utakata menahan mereka.

"Konan, Yahiko selamat pagi"

"Pagi" Sahut mereka berdua.

"Kalian juga boleh ikut dengan kami nanti, biar aku saja yang membayar semuanya" tawar Utakata pada kedua teman Sakura. Bukan hanya mengajak Sakura saja, ia mengajak teman Sakura juga untuk pergi ke restoran , so dia kan kan kaya, uangnya dimana-mana, tampan lagi.

"Pssst Konan bahkan dia mengajak kita doubles*x .."

Blusshh ... pipi wanita itu memerah mendengar ucapan gila Yahiko. "Bisa tidak kau tidak berfikir kotor" bentak wanita itu pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ahahaha terimakasih banyak Utakata-sama" Konan tersenyum hambar disusul tawa kecil Sakura. Ah rupanya Sakura sedikit merasa baik kali ini.

 _Kyaaaaa Utakata kau baik sekali , aku makin menyukaimu Shanaroo !_ Inner Sakura menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat dengan KHS. Seperti biasa saat ia hendak masuk kelas selalu dipadati oleh para wanita-wanita berisik yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu"

"Sasuke-kun selamat pagi , kyaaaa"

"Sasuke-sama ….. "

Masih dengan tampang _stoic_ nya, Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam kelas, berdesakan, berhimpitan dengan para gadis dan sesekali bersentuhan dengan dada-dada wanita yang ekhmmm ... kenyal.

Hus ... tidak , Sasuke bukan otak kotor seperti Yahiko. Walaupun dia laki-laki tapi dia bukan pengecut yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Minggir aku mau lewat" dengan terpaksa ia mendorong mereka hingga sebagian ada yang terjatuh.

Oke lupakan kegiatan _absurd_ barusan.

"Hhhhuuft" Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian dikeluarkan lagi begitu seterusnya, dia gelisah duduk saja tidak diam sejak tadi. Mungkin dia baru sadar dan menyesal sudah bicara yang lain-lain dengan wanita yang tadi malam ia antar pulang. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa mulutku malah bicara yang lain-lain, sial"

"Oy Sasuke" panggil lelaki pirang yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan sahabatnya yang bertingkah aneh itu. Tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak bisa diam seperti ini, apa temannya sedang sakit?

"Hm"

"Kau kenapa , Sas?" tanya Naruto yang mulai khawatir.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" balasnya singkat. Mana mungkin Sasuke bilang 'semalam aku habis nembak tante-tante' dan kemudian Naruto akan menertawainya dan menyebarkan berita ini keseluruh sekolah lalu akhirnya Sasuke akan menjadi bulan-bulannan temannya karena Sasuke sudah tidak suka wanita muda yang sebaya dengannya. Berlebihan sekali, tapi memang kenyataannya Naruto itu bibirnya seperti perempuan. Tidak percaya? Coba saja sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti katak yang kekurangan air?"

"Katak tidak seperti itu, yang benar itu ikan" ralat Sasuke.

"Tapi mereka selalu bernari-nari diatas tanah kalau tidak air"

"Bukan menari-nari tapi ... aahh lupakan, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" Bentak Sasuke tanpa perasaan. Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran. Pagi-pagi sudah melihat pemandangan mengerikan Sasuke, ah sudahlah Naruto masih sayang nyawa jadi sebaiknya dia menjauhi sementara temannya itu.

Semalam saat Sasuke dikejar satpan karena ketahuan berciuman (padahal belum kena) ia berlari tunggang-langgang menghindari satpan bermuka hitam menyebalkan itu sampai tidak berfikir kemana ia lari yang penting dirinya selamat dan lolos dari jeratan si hitam gila itu. "Apa ini pertanda kalau aku harus melanjutkannya"

 **Flashback**

 _"haaahhh ..." Sasuke menarik nafasnya yang masih tersenggal, ia bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak , tidak peduli kotor, ada nyamuk dan sebangsanya yang penting tempat ini aman._

 _"Dia menghilang" sepertinya si satpam item itu kehilangan jejak Sasuke padahal dia tepat berada dibelakangnya , didalam semak. Seandainya bergerak sedikit atau bersuara dia akan langsung diringkus._

 _"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak tahu tempat dan tidak punya malu. Berbuat mesum tengah malam begini" gerutu satpam tersebut dan kemudian ia kembali ke Apartemen lagi guna menjaga kemanan dan mencegah kejadian tadi terulang lagi."Tch, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat istriku dirumah"_

 _Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan seseorang dari arah jam 2. Ia memutar pandangannya mencari orang itu, matanya menyipit, menelisik siapa gerangan yang sedang bicara, tidak. Itu terdengar seperti ada percekcokan. Dan Sasuke merasa kenal suara laki-laki itu._

 _" ... tapi aku mau baju itu untuk pemotretan musim panas, sayang"_

 _"Kau menyuruhku datang kesini cuma untuk menemanimu belanja baju? Ayolah Hotaru, saat ini aku sedang sibuk tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan denganmu"_

 _"Harusnya kau senang aku pulang, hari selasa ada pemotretan di Tokyo jadi aku kesini sekalian menyusulmu. Aku kan tidak bisa jauh darimu, sayang" wanita itu terlihat menggelayut manja pada sang pria._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu hanya membeli baju. Tidak kemana-mana, masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus aku kerjakan. Lagipula kita kan ..."_

Bruumm ...

 _Sial, suara mobil berisik yang menyamarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutannya._

 _" ...oke jam 8 malam ya di KSM"_

 _Bibir pemuda yang kini tengah berjongkok didalam semak-semak itu terangkat keatas, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau saja ia bukan dipinggir jalan, Sasuke akan berteriak senang dan salto 3 kali, ekhemm Uchiha tidak seperti itu hey.._

 _"Dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati padaku, jangan menangis ya tante"_

 **Flashback End**

Brumm …

Sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam berhenti tiba-tiba dihalaman Apartemen. Pemilik mobil itu tak lain adalah Utakata, si manager ganteng yang kaya. Didalam mobil dia tidak sendirian, ada Sakura juga disana. Rupanya dia masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi malam yang tidak bisa mengantar pulang Sakura gara-gara telepon mendadak dari Hotaru, Utakata terpaksa berbohong pada Sakura dengan alasan ada urusan penting.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Utakata"

"Aku yang memaksamu pulang denganku, Sakura. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku kemarin karena tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Kau terlalu baik, s-senpai" Sakura memalingkan kepalanya yang sudah menguap merah.

"Sakuraa" desah pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, perlahan kepala sang pria mendekati wajah Sakura, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, Utakata mengangkat tangannya guna meraih wajah cantiknya. Sakura tahu bahwa pria disampingnya ini akan memberikan salam perpisahan.

Reflex, iya Sakura reflex menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

"Saku ... "

Pukpuk ...

"Ada serangga dibajumu" Utakata menenpuk-nepuk bahu Sakura untuk mengusir serangga nakal yang hinggap dipundaknya. Sakura diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kejadian 2 detik yang lalu.

Toweeewww~

"Eh .." _Anjriitt , gila, bab*, sapi, kuda gue maluuuuuuuuu_ .. Umpat Sakura kesal dalam hati, kalau keras-keras mau dikemanakan muka cantiknya itu, tapi ini lebih memalukan dengan kelakuannya barusan.

Loh kok marah-marah sendiri, bukannya dia yang terlalu ke _geer_ an? "Terimakasih senpai"

Utakata memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, maniiis sekali. "Sama-sama" lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri pintu dan membukakan untuk Sakura, bak seorang putri yang dijamu oleh pengawalnya, mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

 _Jangan tersenyum, baka ! aku sangat malu sekali._ Senyuman itu seolah mengejeknya, Sakura berharap Utakata tidak melihatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya"

Blam ..

Utakata menutup pintu mobil dan kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan konstan.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan raut muka yang masih merah, gila !Itu salah dia sendiri kenapa wajahnya begitu tampan sih. Sakura terus memberi pembelaan terhadap dirinya sudah jelas dia yang terlalu _kegeeran._

"Bye ..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sekarang juga pasti sudah mati. MEMALUKAN !" ucap Sasuke yang menekankan kalimat terakhirnya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Ternyata dia sudah ada sejak tadi saat Sakura datang.

Sumpah deh Sakura hampir enek melihat orang yang rambutnya aneh seperti bokong ayam ini, bawaannya sial terus, hawanya mendadak suram.

"Sedang apa kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura sinis plus jengkel. Jangan bilang kalau lelaki ini _stalker_ Sakura.

"Duduk" jawabnya polos"

"Aku tahu, _baka_ " bentak Sakura kesal pada lelaki yang sedang duduk diteras Apartemen itu. Gayanya so' cool dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang disangga oleh pahanya. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nanti pukul 8 malam aku akan kesini lagi, berdandalah yang cantik aku akan mengajakmu kencan" Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka basa-basi dan bicara langsung pada intinya.

Deg ..

Kencan? ..

Kencan? ..

Dia mau ngajak ribut?

"Emmm .. begini yah Sasuke. Aku menghargai usahamu untuk mengajakku kencan, tapi maaf kita ini sangat tidak cocok, kau hanya bocah SMA biasa sedangkan aku wanita dewasa yang sudah bekerja. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, kau melihat sendiri kan aku diantar pulang dia" Sakura kembali mengingatkan Utakata pada Sasuke.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku mau kau berkencan denganku nanti pukul 8" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik. Apa-apaan ekspresi itu, Sakura tidak mau mengingat kembali tragedi _Kiss on the buss_ nya.

Sakura berfikir keras bagaimana cara menyingkirkan lelaki pengganggu itu. "Apa sih mau mu. Kalau mau bicara sekarang saja"

"Aku akan menagih utangmu yang kedua" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura seperti tadi malam. memberi isyarat soal 'ciuman' mereka.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, jangan disini"

"Nanti malam aku menjemputmu, _ladies_ " ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Apartemen. Heran ada anak sekolah yang seperti itu. Apa disekolahnya sudah kehabisan stok wanita atau jangan-jangan Sasuke serius melakukan ini? Fikir Sakura bodoh.

"Masa bodo, jangan harap dia bisa berkencan denganku" dengus Sakura kesal sambil berjalan memasuki lift Apartemen.

* * *

 **Beberapa jam kemudian ...**

* * *

"Kita kemana dulu tante?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura di KSM (Konoha Super Mall). Sasuke berusaha menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Sakura tapi perempuan itu enggan beriringan dengan Sasuke, takut disangka kencan sungguhan, jangan gila dong. Ini bukan kencan , ini bukan kencan, inner Sakura.

Lihat raut muka Sakura yang sudah kusut, akhirnya dia terjebak juga dengan Sasuke di KSM dengan mengancam Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi. Dan ternyata ancaman ringan itu sangat ampuh untuk membuat Sakura patuh pada Sasuke. Hebat, beri _applause_ untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil TANTE" geram Sakura, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa nona cantik" goda Sasuke pada Sakura. Walaupun itu hanya rayuan gombal biasa tapi respon Sakura beda. Wajahnya sempat merona, _sial aku tidak boleh tergoda rayuan busuknya itu_ , lagi-lagi ia berteriak dengan innernya.

"Aku mau kau pergi dari hadapanku" balasnya sinis.

Ekor mata hijau itu melirik Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, tidak seperti yang dia lihat sebelumnya Sasuke yang selalu mengenakan segaram sekolah. Sekarang dia memakai kaos hitam dengan jaket _Jeans_ dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan sepatu _converse_ putihnya. Itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu Sakura saat SMA.

Sasuke seperti Utakata , gayanya yang kalem, sorot matanya yang tajam dan tamp –

Hus ... tidak akan, dia bukan Utakata. Dia tidak akan tergoda dengan pria disampingnya ini. Sakura menepis jauh pikirannya itu.

Dibelakang mereka ada beberapa gadis remaja genit yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sasuke sedang asyik membicarakan kedua pasangan itu.

"Tampaaaan sekali"

"Iya ya, aku jatuh cinta pada dia" Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. Sakura merona, rupanya Sasuke pujaan setiap wanita ya. Hey baru tahu ya Sakura ..

"Tapi dia bersama ibunya" mereka bicara terlalu keras atau entah itu disengaja.

CTAK .. rona merah dipipi Sakura berubah menjadi aura kemarahan. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul didahi lebarnya.

"Tapi mereka gak mirip"

"Lalu kenapa mereka jalan berdua? Kalau begitu dia kakaknya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli"

BUK .. Sakura memukul Sasuke dengan tas besar ditangannya, kesal. Iya lah kesal dibilang ibu-ibu sama perempuan _chili-chilian_.. (ekhmmm maaf) enak saja, kalau begitu Sasuke anaknya? Sakura bergidik memikirkan punya anak macam Sasuke, tapi tidak apa-apa dia cukup ganteng lah.

"Kau dengar apa kata mereka barusan?Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau jalan denganmu, mereka mengira aku ini ibunya" sembur Sakura, dia urang-uringan didalam Mall, tidak peduli sekarang banyak orang yang melihat. Sakura sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Aku tidak malu jalan denganmu. Karena aku tidak merasa dirugikan oleh mereka"

"Tapi aku yang terkena getahnya." Sakura memukul Sasuke lagi secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aw hentikan Sakura, kau tidak malu dilihat orang banyak" Sasuke mengingatkan wanita agresif dihadapannya ini, sebenarnya dia agak malu mengajak wanita galak macam sakura ini. Sakura bisa menyerang kapan saja. Tapi demi rencananya Sasuke rela dihajar Sakura seperti ini dan dipermalukan ditempat umum.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, waktu menunjukan pukul 8 lebih. Kini saatnya dia beraksi, memberi sebuah kejutan pada Sakura.

"Kita beli baju" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, menyeretnya ke toko baju yang paling besar di Mall sana.

"Aku tidak mau" Sakura berontak.

"Diam sebentar aku punya kejutan besar" Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura untuk masuk kedalam toko baju itu.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke?" ucap Sakura heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Itu pacarmu kan?" ucapnya puas, menang dan bahagia. Hey tidak sadarkah Sasuke kalau kau sudah menghancurkan hati Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, rasanya berat sekali untuk bicara "H-Hotaru" desisnya.

Seperti yang Sasuke dengar tadi malam, mereka akan pergi ke KSM untuk membeli baju dan BINGO Utakata sedang berduaan dengan Hotaru di toko baju yang sedang asyik memilih baju.

Sasuke berencana untuk memberitahu Sakura, melihat secara langsung kelakuan pacarnya itu, sudah tidak mengantar pulang, berselingkuh lagi, laki-laki brengsek. Itu umpatan Sasuke.

Utakata memang bukan pacar Sakura walau malam itu ia sempat makan malam dengannya, tapi kenapa dadanya sakit sekali, luka lama kembali terbuka. Kenangan-kenangan itu terasa lagi.

" ... warna kuning akan terlihat mencolok dan cerah didepan kamera, aku cantik kan sayang" Hotaru menempelkan dress kuning tanpa lengan ditubuhnya yang sintal, ia nampak bahagia sekali. Utakata hanya mengangguk saja tanpa menjawab, ia setuju saja dengan pendapat Hotaru.

Tes .. tes

Satu tetes, dua tetes air mata berjatuhan dari irish Emerlad-nya. Sakura bukan wanita lemah, Sakura _strong_. _Kenapa harus menangis, Hotaru kan pacarnya Utakata senpai_ ….

"Apa aku harus menghajarnya tante?" Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan.

Gyut … Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, menggusurnya keluar dari tempat yang panas itu. Atmosfer panas yang berasal dari Utakata.

Sasuke kaget, sangat kaget. Ini diluar perkiraannya kalau Sakura akan sesakit ini, dia menyesal sudah memberitahu semuanya pada Sakura.

Dia terus berjalan dengan langkah kasar keluar dari mall itu, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan kekar Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk menghapus air matanya, Sasuke merasa simpati. Harusnya ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan Sakura tapi _Timming_ nya masih belum tepat, dia tinggal menunggu waktu saja mungkin, kecuali kalau Sakura punya perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Berapa umurmu Sasuke? Hiks .." ucap Sakura masih diiringi dengan isakannya.

"Tujuh belas" balasnya pelan. Sasuke tahu dari nada bicaranya Sakura pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke pasrah sajalah.

"Maaf tante ini akan melakukan kegiatan dewasanya sejenak. Jangan terkejut, orang dewasa selalu melakukan ini, nanti juga kau akan seperti ku kalau ada masalah" sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang sedikit waspada.

Sampai ditempat kedai kecil dipinggiran jalan, Sakura membawa Sasuke kesana. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Sasuke melihat tampang Sakura yang sangat kacau, _make up_ luntur, _eye liner_ kemana-mana dan jejak-jejak air mata berantakan disekitar matanya.

"Mengangislah sesukamu tante, aku siap menampung semuanya" ucap Sasuke pasrah, ia mengaku salah atas perlakuannya barusan.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, kemudian ia berteriak.

"Oba-san, _Sake_ nya satu"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh, jadi ini kegiatan dewasamu. Ini bahkan terlihat kekanakan"

Wanita gemuk yang memakai celemek dan topi memasaknya datang sambil membawa satu botol _Sake_ lengkap gelas kecilnya.

"Ini nona silahkan" wanita itu pun pergi lagi kedapurnya.

Sakura dengan lemas tidak ada semangat meraih botol itu , menuangkan kegelasnya dengan perlahan kemudian meneggaknya hingga tandas.

"Ahhhh …" decak Sakura seraya mengusap sisa-sisa minuman itu disisi bibirnya. Seperti sudah biasa tidak ada beban saat meminum alkohol itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang dewasa stress dimata Saskue, ini berlebihan dengan orang sebayanya. Sakit karena cinta mereka lari ke alkohol, Sasuke paham perasaannya sekarang.

"Tunggu, pesan satu lagi obaa-san" perintah Sasuke pada wanita pemilik kedai yang hampir memasuki dapurnya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar"

Sakura menghentikan acara minum-minumannya ketika mendengar Sasuke memesan _sake_ juga _._ "Kau belum cukup umur untuk minum _sake,_ minum saja ini" Sakura menyodorkan segelas Teh _Ocha_ yang sudah tersedia gratis disana.

"Tidak mau, aku mau minuman yang sama denganmu"

"Jangan, nanti kalau ayahmu mengetahui ini aku bisa dihukum gantung gara-gara mengajak anak polisi minum alkohol .. hik~ yang belum cukup umur .. hik" Sakura mulai mabuk, terlihat bias-bias merah dipipinya yang putih.

"Berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil, tante. Aku sudah sering minum yang seperti ini bersama teman-temanku" ucap Sasuke membanggakan diri didepan wanita itu, padahal baru kali ini dia menyentuh _sake_. Sasuke menuangkan botol _sake_ itu kedalam gelas, ia melihat gelas itu , menyesapnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat menghisap aroma yang menyengat dari _sake._

Glek ..

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia meminumnya dengan cepat melewati tenggorokannya. Seperti menelan duri saja, Sasuke mengernyitkan wajahnya, merasakan minuman asing memasuki tubuhnya.

"Benarkah itu? hik~ "

"Jangan meremehkan aku tante" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menuangkan gelas kedua dan menenggaknya lagi. Lama-lama ia terbiasa dengan minuman itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tante. Panggil aku ... hik~ ... Sakura saja ... hik~" Sakura menyimpan gelasnya, kini matanya beralih fokus menatap Sasuke yang hampir mabuk. Dipipinya yang putih terdapat bias-bias merah juga tapi tidak separah Sakura.

Tuk ..

Sasuke menyimpan gelasnya. "Sekarang aku mau tanya, apa dia benar pac –" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan sekali, aku yang tak pernah dianggap keberadaannya oleh dia. Dia tidak menyadari kalau aku mencintai dia sejak SMA dulu, tetapi wanita itu, Hotaru yang mendapatkan hatinya kemudian mereka berpacaran dan pergi keluar negri untuk kuliah. Lalu kemarin dia kembali lagi padaku, bertingkah manis didepanku seolah memberi kesempatan untukku tapi pada kenyataannya dia masih berhubungan dengan Hotaru. Apa aku tidak boleh merasakan cinta hiks .. " Sakura tiba-tiba curhat pada Sasuke. orang mabuk memang selalu berkata jujur jadi Sakura mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya didepan Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"Lalu kau datang mengajaku kencan dan .. dan memperlihatkan mereka sedang berdua .. hik~ an di toko baju hik~ huwaaaaaa" lirih Sakura yang ujuung-ujungnya diiringi tangisan orang mabuk.

"Sakura, hanya minum satu botol tapi kau sudah mabuk berat" ucap Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke ... kenapa kau datang ke kehidupanku? Kau hampir membuatku gila Sasuke ! hik~ aku membencimu .. hik~ tapi kau sangat tampan .. hik~" ucapnya ditengah mabuk beratnya itu.

"Hentikan Sakura kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan kita" tidak ada pilihan lain selain pindah posisi duduk disamping Sakura. Tubuh wanita itu semakin lemah Sasuke menahan Sakura yang sudah hampir hilang keseimbangannya.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya baru sekarang menyentuh Sake tidak semabuk ini tapi kenapa Sakura yang notabenenya orang dewasa bisa parah seperti ini, jangan-jangan dia juga baru meminum _sake._

"K-kau punya toleransi rendah pada alkohol, Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tubuh Sakura yang semakin berat. Dia tidak bergerak, Sakura pingsan.

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Ia menyentuh pipi wanita itu, basah. Itu jejak air matanya, dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata sehingga kelopak matanya sedikit bengkak. Sasuke menyesal atas perbuatannya itu karena kejadian ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Obaa-san berapa semuanya?" tanya Sasuke pada si penjual toko, ia membayar semuanya dan membawa Sakura pulang.

"30.000-, yen"

Sasuke memberikan sejumlah uang pada si perempuan gemuk penjual kedai itu "Terimakasih". Ia keluar dengan menggendong Sakura dengan ala _bridal style_.

"Sama-sama, duh~ ibu dan anak sama saja kelakuannya" ucap si ibu kedai sesaat ia kembali lagi kedapurnya dan bergumam demikian.

Sasuke datang ke KSM dengan membawa mobil, tentu saja itu bukan miliknya melainkan milik kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Dia meletakan tubuh ramping wanita itu kedalam mobil tepatnya di kursi bagian belakang. Saat Sakura tertidur pulas disana dengan posisi terlentang, sedikit paha mulus wanita itu terekspose. Sakura memakai sepan hitam selutut dengan atasan merah dipadukan dengan _Cardigan_ putih. Gayanya memang sedikit kolot ya, banyak terdapat aksesoris-aksesoris besar seperti kalung berbandul rantai dan tas jinjing berukuran 41x10 cm dihiasi pernak pernik menyilaukan mata. Sasuke agak ngeri kalau mengingat tadi tas berat itu melayang ke kepalanya, dan rasa pening itu baru terasa sekarang.

Glek ..

Sasuke menelan salivanya beberapa kali, hey dia laki-laki normal loh kalau melihat pemandangan seperti ini maklum kalau wajahnya sedikit menegang. Sasuke memang pernah pacaran, tapi baru sekarang melihat wanita dewasa tengah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan lemah dan berpenampilan menantang birahi lalu ada dimobilnya. Dalam hitungan detik bisa saja Sasuke menyerang Sakura.

Tapi untung otaknya masih berjalan normal dan tidak mabuk, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal sehina itu tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Walau ini saat yang tepat ketika Sakura tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan lemah. Tidak akan, Sasuke tidak mau menambah masalah baru.

Ia membuka jaket _jeans_ nya guna menutupi paha menantang itu. kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil, menghidupkan mesin, menarik persenelng dan melaju dengan kecepatan dibawah 40km per jam.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Hai DW update nih, maaf kelamaan kemaren aku sakit jadi gak megang lepi *edisi curhat* haha abaikan saja. Ini aku bawaiin spesial buat readers tercintah karena aku telat update jadi chapter ini aku panjangin dikit. Dan aku harap reviewnya juga panjang hahahaha *tawa nista*

makasih yang sudah review aku udah baca semuanya kok, silahkan cek PM nya ya.

Komentar, enggak juga gak papa , aku rapopo .. kissu kissu :*

by : Istri sah Uchiha Itachi


	5. Fainful again

**DIFFERENT WAY**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Mei Azumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Sakura menerjap-nerjap matanya yang masih tertutup rapat, ia terbangun karena sinar matahari menerobos masuk secara paksa melalu ventilasi jendela. Merenggangkan otot-otot kaku dengan menarik tangannya keatas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' di sana. Memang diusianya yang dibilang tidak muda lagi, Sakura sering mengalami encok karena lelah seharian bekerja, bukan karena dia sudah tua ya.

Ada cahaya kunang-kunang diatas kepalanya, pening dan terasa berputar. Sakura memijit kepalanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan. Duduk menyandar dikasur _king size_. Otaknya masih belum berjalan sepenuhnya, nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Oh iya, Sakura ingat sekarang, semalam dia habis berkencan dengan Sasuke kemudian memergoki Utakata yang sedang bermesaraan di toko baju kemudian ia menangis dan mengajak Sasuke minum _sake_ dan .. dan apa lagi ya. Hanya itu yang ia ingat, Sakura berasumsi kalau dia pingsan karena terlalu banyak minum, terbukti saat ia bangun tidur kepalanya masih pening sampai sekarang. Ah sakura punya toleransi rendah pada alkohol sampai mabuk berat, padahal dia cuma menengkak satu botol, itupun kadar alkoholnya hanya 45%.

"Utakata ..." lirih Sakura. Hanya itu kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan saat bangun tidur. Fikirannya kembali pada pria berjelaga madu yang tampan itu.

"Kau masih saja mengucapkan nama laki-laki yang sudah menyakitimu, dasar bodoh" suara baritone seseorang memecah lamunan Sakura. Tunggu, bukankah dirumah ini hanya satu penghuni?

Sakura menoleh pelahan kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok pemuda tampan berpakaian rapi dengan dasi merah melingkar dilehernya. Ia menyadar dipenghujung pintu kamar Sakura dan melipat tangannya didada seolah dia sedang membangunkan fantasi Sakura.

" _Omae_ ...!" Tunjuk Sakura cepat pada Sasuke dengan memasang tampang waspada. "Sedang apa kau diApartemenku !" teriak Sakura membuat siapa saja yang mendengar, telinganya akan berdengung. Teriakan romantis dipagi hari.

"Gaya mabuk orang dewasa benar-benar sangat merepotkanku" jawabnya pelan.

"Berani sekali kau menyusup ke Apartemenku tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Dan .." Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Agak terkejut sih melihat gayanya sekarang, Sakura sempat bedebar. " .. kemana seragam sekolahmu?"

"Aku sudah menolongmu 2 kali, pertama kejahatan didalam bus dan sekarang mengantar orang mabuk ke Apartemennya. Ucapkan terimakasih padaku, jika tidak ada aku, kau akan menggembel dijalanan" perintahnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Cepat mandi, aku akan mengantarmu bekerja" Sasuke melempar handuk tepat dimuka Sakura yang masih berhiaskan kotoran mata dan air liur, ieewwhh menjijikan.

Dan ini alasan Sasuke berpenampilan ala pekerja kantor , mengantar Sakura bekerja. Jangan tanya dari mana ia dapat baju itu kalau bukan dari kakaknya.

 **Di tempat lain …**

"Anata , kau melihat kemeja putihku yang kemarin aku beli?" Teriak seorang pria tinggi dengan gaya rambut dikuncir longgar kebelakang, ia hanya mengenakan celana saja tanpa atasan, ya Itachi bertelanjang dada, sungguh pemandangan pagi hari yang cukup panas. Tangannya terus menjelajahi isi lemari baju sehingga tak sedikit baju-bajunya menjadi awut-awutan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Anata oleh Itachi barusan menyahut dari luar dan memasuki kamar , menghampiri sang suami tercinta. "Kemeja yang mana?" Yugao mendekati Itachi lengkap dengan tas kecil ditangannya dan berpakaian rapi. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia akan siap pergi bekerja.

" _Hugo Boss_ yang baru ku beli kemarin, susah payah aku mencari model itu dan sekarang tidak ada. Aku harus memakainya sekarang" Itachi berkacang pinggang kesal dan ia sudah menyerah mencari kemeja kesayangannya itu.

"Mana kutahu" Yugao mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak peduli. "Oh iya, tadi Sasuke kemari dan bilang kalau mobilmu akan dipinjam sehari lagi" kata Yugao sambil mengusap dagunya.

Satu fikiran tersirat diotak cerdas si sulung, bahwa insiden kehilangan kemejanya itu tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah Sasuke dan sekarang dia memakai mobil Itachi seenak udelnya.

"Sasukeee" geram Itachi.

 **Kembali ke Apartemen Sakura …**

"J-jadi kau yang mengantarku sampai disini?" mata hijau nya terbelalak kaget, siapa sangka Sasuke bisa bertindak heroic begini? Sempat kaget dan tidak percaya sih, Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya sial ternyata masih punya sisi baik. Buktinya dia sampai di Apartemen dengan selamat berkat Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sakura bangkit dari kasrunya, berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku" cicitnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Oke kali ini Sakura tidak bisa membalas argument Sasuke karena ujung-ujungnya pasti akan kalah.

 **Different Way**

Suasana didalam mobil masih hening, hanya suara kendaraan mobil yang memecah keheningan disana. Sasuke tetap fokus mengemudi sedangkan Sakura anteng melihat keluar jendela menghitung barisan mobil. Canggung , tentu saja canggung, terutama Sasuke. berbeda dengan semalam saat dia membawa Sakura pulang ke Apartemen karena kondisinya memang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau sekarang, sudah sadar 100%.

"Kau sudah punya SIM?" Tanya sakura memecah keheningan, pandangannya masih lurus menatap jendela kaca mobil.

"Belum" jawabnya santai.

"Kau sudah gila ! bagaimana kalau kita ditilang. Sasuke, bisakah kau berfikir sedikit logis hah" awalnya pertanyaan itu cuma basa-basi Sakura saja supaya mereka tidak canggung, tapi kenapa malah membuatnya panik. Sakura sudah salah bertanya.

"Aku yang tidak punya SIM, kenapa kau yang ribut. Setidaknya nikmatilah perjalanan ini tante" balas Sasuke kasar dengan muka sedikit ditekuk. Hilang sudah aura keindahan yang dipancarkan Sakura dimata Sasuke karena dia merusaknya dengan membentak Sasuke. Sasuke tidak jadi canggungnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati perjalanan ini, yang ada aku menjadi takut" Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke dengan sangar. "Jangan panggil aku tante lagi, kau mengerti"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan perempuan cerewet disampingnya ini, karena ia harus tetap fokus berkendara. "Aku mau turun". Lanjut Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura sadar kalau dia diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, dia akhirnya menyerah dan berdoa pada Kami-sama supaya tidak bertemu dengan pak polisi dan sejenisnya. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa tenang dan konsentrasi.

.

.

.

Sesampai ditempat kerja Sakura, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil dari sisi kanan tepat Sakura duduk disana. Mempersilahkan perempuan cantik itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan memasuki kantor. Sakura merasa ada yang janggal disana.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku? Kau hanya mengantarku saja kan"

"Aku harus memastikan kau masuk ke kantormu" balas Sasuke kalem seraya menatap punggung Sakura dari belakang. Cantik , rambut merah mudanya sengaja ia gerai dan bergoyang-goyang saat ia melangkahkan kaki.

"Kau fikir aku ini teman sekolahmu yang sering bolos , hah. Cukup sampai tempat parkir saja Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihatmu" kata Sakura mencoba mengusir Sasuke dengan kata-kata lembut. Lembut dari mananya Sakura !

"Hm" jawabnya. Sasuke tetap terus mengikuti Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kau bekerja apa disini"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tidak mau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi lagi disini. Sakura berjalan mendekati lift diikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ia dapat melihat pantulan Sasuke dari pintu lift yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Sakura geram ..

Saat ia menekan tombol lift, terbukalah pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berhenti sejenak karena dia melihat tiga orang yang sudah berdiri didalam lift, yang dua pria dan satu lagi wanita. Seandainya dia bisa naik tangga darurat Sakura mungkin akan langsung berlari menyusurinya , tapi berhubung sudah tidak ada waktu lagi Sakura terpaksa masuk dan berhimpitan dengan orang-orang itu.

Wanita itu menyeringai saat Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki lift dan berdiri disampinnya.

"Haruno Sakura , kah. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa" ucap Hotaru sinis dengan nada yang sengaja ditinggikan dan terkesan angkuh. Sakura gemetar, rupanya wanita pirang ini masih mengenalinya setelah sekian lama tidak jumpa.

Bibirnya mendadak kaku dan susah digerakan. Sakura gemetar bukan main, ia merasa sudah bersalah pada wanita ini karena sudah mengencani pria yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Walau pada kenyataannya Utakata yang mengajaknya kencan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mau kejadian dimasa lalunya akan terjadi lagi disini, Sakura menjadi lemah saat berhadapan dengan Hotaru. Sakura terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah masuk kedalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka berdua. Cukup rasa sakit ini ada dihatinya, ia simpan dalam-dalam.

"I-iya, senang bisa bertemu lagi" Sakura menjawab sebiasa mungkin, karena kalau ia gemetaran terus didepan Hotaru itu terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Dan aku tidak. Aku masih membenci wanita dungu sepertimu" balas Hotaru pedas tanpa menatap Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Tatapannya masih lurus kedepan menatap layar penunjuk lantai dipintu lift. Wajah itu, wajah yang sama seperti dulu.

Sakura menggemertukan giginya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan. Rupanya Hotaru masih benci pada Sakura karena dia menyukai Utakata. Memang pada saat SMA dulu Sakura tidak pernah mengejar Utakata, tidak pernah meneriaki nama Utakata, tapi dimata Hotaru, Sakura adalah wanita dungu yang sudah lancang menyukai pacarnya. Entah apa itu sebabnya Hotaru sangat membenci Sakura dan senang menindas Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sambil melirik sekilas Hotaru, sadar dengan situasi yang mendadak gerah ini mencoba cari celah untuk melindungi Sakura. Ia tahu Hotaru adalah wanita selingkuhannya Utakata. Sasuke kenal saat melihat baju kuning yang dibeli mereka tempo hari dulu. Ingat saat Sakura mabuk membeberkan semua isi hatinya pada Sasuke?

" _Do you know this women, Lady Hotaru_?" tunjuk si pria bule pada Sakura yang sedari tadi setia berdiri disamping Hotaru.

" _Not so_ , _but she used to interfere my fiancé. So disgusting !_ " jawab Hotaru, kini nadanya semakin meninggi supaya terdengar jelas oleh Sakura. Dan irish hijau klorofilnya mendelik tajam pada Sakura.

"Wow ! _So embarrassing_ " balas pria yang satunya lagi, Theo.

Sasuke semakin geram pada Hotaru yang setiap perkataannya selalu menyakiti Sakura. Tangan kekarnya mencoba meraih tangan Sakura secara lembut dan memegangnya dengan erat, ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin menyebar ditelapak tangan Sakura. Ini bukan keringat biasa karena di dalam lift ini tidak ada AC pendingin. Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan pundak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengganggu? Kita baru bertemu lagi sekarang kan" Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimiliki Sakura, ia mencoba melawan Hotaru namun dengan nada biasa. Khawatir jika salah sedikit saja wanita ini bisa mengacak-ngacak Sakura.

"Karena setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu aku merasa sangat terganggu apalagi jika kau masih mendekati tunangannku"

Hotaru melihat reaksi Sakura menjadi tegang dan sedikit terhentak saat ia bilang kata 'tunangan'. Sakura menebak bahwa tunangannya adalah Utakata, kalaupun bukan Utakata tunangan Hotaru untuk apa ia bersikap kasar sekarang. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah bertemunya disini, hell memangnya wanita ini sedang melakukan apa di tempat ini?"

"Aku bekerja disini, dan aku tidak pernah mendekati tunanganmu, tidak akan !" kata Sakura final dengan sedikit bentakan. Ia hampir tak bisa menahan emosinya namun Sasuke tetap menahan tangannya seolah mencegah Sakura untuk berbuat hal yang serupa.

"Sudah kuduga, orang macam sepertimu tidak mungkin menjadi model sepertiku. Pantas Utakata dulu tidak pernah melirikmu"

Ting ...

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Hotaru yang duluan keluar, berjalan melewati Sakura dengan langkah cepat sehingga pundak mereka saling bertubrukan, tentu saja Hotaru yang sengaja melakukannya. Kemudian dua pria asing yang Hotaru rekrut menjadi asistennya, mengikuti majikannya dari belakang.

Sasuke masih memegang tangan Sakura, mereka masih didalam lift. Dan akhirnya cairan bening turun dengan bebas padahal Sakura sudah menahannya supaya tidak menangis dengan tidak berkedip. Tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit oleh wanita itu.

Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dan menatap lurus mata hijaunya yang sudah basah. Kini Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Sakura sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa melupakan Utakata. "Ternyata wanita keras kepala sepertimu bisa kalah oleh dia, setahuku kau wanita yang kuat Sakura".

"Sasuke .." lirih Sakura. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak lega, serasa mendapat pangeran pengganti baru. Perlahan Sakura bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ya Saki ?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar, aku akan mengalami hal yang berat sekarang" pinta Sakura lembut. Tidak peduli siapa pria ini sekarang, mau orang _freak_ macam Lee pun Sakura terima tapi beruntunglah kau nak yang hadir sekarang adalah Sasuke.

Disini peran Sasuke sangat penting, dia bisa membuktikan pada Hotaru bahwa Sakura sudah mempunyai pengganti Utakata. Dia sudah lelah ditindas wanita itu terus, dia sudah dewasa berbeda dengan dulu dan dia tidak boleh diam saja. Sakura harus bertindak tegas dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

"Kalau sudah ada aku, kau sudah aman" kalimat final Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura tenang, serasa dilindungi oleh bodyguard ganteng. Ia menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari dift dan memasuki kantornya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor, ada banyak karyawan-karyawan terutama perempuan yang melirik centil kearah Sasuke. Mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan Sasuke dan dia sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku baru sekarang melihatnya"

"Iya, aku juga tapi dia tampan sekali"

"Dia Haruno Sakura kan, yang bekerja dibagian editor. Dari mana bisa menemunakan pria _Kawai_ itu?"

.

.

.

"Sakura, kemarilah" titah Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura bisa menebak dari raut wajah temannya itu, Konan pasti akan bertanya sesuatu. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Konan, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung kemeja kerja Sakura.

"Ya Konan ada apa?" pura-pura cuek didepan Konan dan seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau tahu satu kantor sedang membicarakanmu sejak pria manis itu mengikutimu. Bagaimana jika Utakata melihat dia?" tunjuk Konan pada Sasuke yang jarak mereka cukup jauh. Sakura menghela nafasnya pasrah dengan semua tutran Konan barusan, benar dugaannya kalau dia akan dihujan ribuan pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dia" Sakura melengos pergi menuju meja kerjanya seraya mengibaskan tangannya ke angkasa. Konan menekuk wajahnya, heran kemarin dia sempat nangis-nangis dan marah-marah karena Utakata. Sekarang Sakura menjadi acuh seolah sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu Sakura?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu" Sakura melempar senyumnya pada Konan sesaat kemudian meraih kursinya dan meletakan pantat sitalnya dikursi empuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Cobaan pertama mungkin sudah dilewati, kini ia harus berfikir lagi supaya lelaki didepannya ini bisa segera keluar dari lingkaran hidupnya, tidak melibatkan Sasuke yang menjadi korban patah hatinya. Sakura tidak mau merusak masa depan anak ini.

"Baiklah Sasuke, mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera tiba. Aku minta kau disini hanya satu jam saja lalu setelah itu kau boleh pulang kerumah" intruksi Sakura pada Sasuke seenak udelnya tanpa ada persetujuan dari kedua pihak.

"Aku hanya menemanimu tante, maksudku Sakura. Kenapa malah memerintahku tanpa seizin dariku? Dikasih hati minta jantung" cibir Sasuke, ia mulai membuka suaranya dan menyesuaikan diri ditempat baru. Sebisa mungkin ia harus berlagak menjadi orang dewasa sedikitnya penampilannya yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan tegas.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Oke, setelah ini aku akan memberikan sejumlah uang dan bonusku bulan ini jadi milikmu. Asalkan ikuti perintahku sekali ini saja, kau mengerti kan apa maksudku?" Sakura terpaksa memberikan pelayan ekstra baik pada pria ini. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah ingin meremas bibir Sasuke yang setiap kalimatnya tidak sejalan dengan fikirannya. Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura gemas. Menyebalkan ...

"Maaf Sakura, orang sepertiku tidak bisa dibayar oleh uang yang bahkan jumlahnya tak terhitung sekalipun"

"Lalu apa maumu?" bentak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku mau kau membayar 'ini', Sakura Haruno" Sasuke mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya pada Sakura. Mengerti akan isyarat itu, wajah Sakura menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Bagaimana?"

"Jangan harap kau bisa menciumku lagi anak muda mesum"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan membantumu" Saat Sasuke hendak berdiri dari kursinya, dengan cepat Sakura menarik lengan kekar Sasuke. Menahannya supaya tidak pergi. Sial, pintar sekali dia memeras.

Sakura tergagap-gagap , rasanya sulit mengatakan ini. "A-aku ... se-setuju" Sudah ia duga Sakura akan melakukan apapun demi harga dirinya yang sudah tinggal separuh dimata Hotaru. Sakura ingin membuktikan kebenaran bahwa dia sudah bisa _move on_ dari Utakata. Maka dari itu Sasuke menjadi bahan umpannya, kejam _sih_. Tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain karena ini sudah tidak ada waktu. Semoga Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, fikir Sakura nista.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum pada Sakura, ingin rasanya segera melahap bibir ranum itu lagi. Hey Sasuke sadarlah ..

Derap langkah kaki menggema dari luar sana, terdengar dari sepatunya yang berbunyi 'tik tak' sudah pasti itu sepatu ber hak tinggi. Wanita itu membukakan pintu dan memasuki ruang kerja. Sakura yang sedari tadi bercokol dengan Sasuke langsung kembali normal dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena yang datang ke ruangan itu adalah pemimpin redaksinya, Yugao. Telat sedikit saja ia bisa dihujam lagi oleh si bos.

Punggung Sasuke mendadak panas.

"Sakura, model kita sudah tiba disini. Aku minta kau berada ditempat pemotretan untuk mendesain. Aku ingin mereka terlihat agak terbuka karena ini temanya musim panas, jadi kau yang mengintrupsi mereka supaya sesuai dengan desain yang sudah dirancang olehmu" perintah Yugao dengan tegas pada Sakura.

"Baik, Yugao _san_ " turut Sakura patuh pada bosnya.

Sasuke mendadak tegang, bagaimana tidak yang berada dibelakangnya ini adalah Yugao, kakak iparnya Sasuke, istrinya Itachi. Ia bisa mengenal siapa yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang karena dari suaranya saja Sasuke sudah tahu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

 _Damn_... kenapa hal sepenting ini bisa lupa? Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya yang ia bawa-bawa kemari, ia lupa kalau kakaknya bekerja disini juga. Salahkan Sakura yang tidak bilang dari awal kalau dia bekerja diperusahaan kakaknya, tapi ah sudahlah Sakura tidak akan peduli akan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa ?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya , sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke terus berfikir bagaimana caranya supaya sang kakak tidak melihat kalau didepannya ini adalah adiknya. Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat, lebih gawat lagi kalau sampai ditelinga Fugaku kalau anaknya sedang membolos dan kabur ke tempat kerja kakaknya.

Otak jeniusnya berfikir, dalam sekejap bola lampu diatas kepala Sasuke menyala. Meraih Koran yang bertengger dimeja Sakura kemudian membacanya, dalam artian menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan Koran yang menjadi korban kebohongan Sasuke.

Terdengar suara _Heels_ yang sepertinya menjauhi punggung Sasuke, sedikitnya ia merasa lega karena Yugao masih belum sadar siapa orang didepannya itu. "Konan, kau juga ikut Sakura. Mengatur para model dengan Yahiko" lanjut wanita bersurai ungu gelap itu. Ya, Yugao berjalan menjauhi mereka dan berjalan kearah Konan dan Yahiko.

 _'Cepatlah pergi dari sini nee san'_. Batin Sasuke menjerit-jerit frustasi. Hey , harusnya kalimat itu yang dikatakan oleh Yugao.

Sasuke mendengar bunyi derapan pintu tertutup pertanda Yugao sudah keluar, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup nafas lega. Saat ia masih memegang kenop pintu, Yugao berhenti sejenak. "Aku merasa familiar saat melihat baju pria tadi" Yugao mengusap dagunya seolah berfikir. "Ah masa bodo" tangannya menutup pintu rapat dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya.

'Brakkk'

Sasuke melempar Koran dan menggerbrak meja Sakura. "Aku hampir mati, sialan"

Sakura terhentak kaget, Sasuke mendadak jadi agresif. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau bekerja ditempat kakakku?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

"Terus apa masalahmu?" Sakura tanya balik.

"Yang barusan itu adalah kakakku !"

Krik krik krik ...

" _Naniiiiii ?_ " teriak Sakura membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan beralih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _'berisik-kagak-loe'_. "Ah , _sumimasen ... sumimasen_ " Sakura membungkuk, berojigi pada seluruh koleganya.

 **Different Way**

© Mei Azumi

Bunyi khas dan kilatan cahaya jelas terdengar dan terlihat dari kamera canggih beresolusi tinggi supaya menghasilkan gambar maksimal. Tidak hanya bermodalkan kamera canggih saja kalau tidak dengan para model cantik dan berkaki jenjang yang senantiasa berpose bak dewi kecantikan. Salah satunya model berhelai pirang gelombang yang sudah bergaya dan mendapatkan beberapa hasil jepretan sang pemotret.

"Oke nice, bagus, maju sedikit .. okay .. nice, luar biasa Nona Hotaru begitu sangat mempesona, saya pribadi sangat menyukai anda" intruksi sang fotografer lantang dengan jari-jarinya yang lihay menekan tombol _capture_ kamera dan tangan yang satunya lagi tengah melayang-layang diangkasa. "Silahkan istirahat dulu nona" lanjut staf yang lain.

"Kau, iya kau. Aku minta model akan lebih sempurna jika dipasangkan dengan laki-laki apalagi tema sekarang mengangkat musim panas, itu akan sangat cocok" Perintah Hotaru kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang mengatur segalanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Fujimaki-san" lanjut Hotaru meminta persetujuan juga pada fotografernya.

"Tapi disini hanya satu model wanita saja, aku melakukan ini sesuai dengan desain yang sudah aku atur. Anda hanya mengikuti intruksiku nona" balas Sakura tegas pada Hotaru lengkap dengan note serta papan dada ditangannya. Sakura mencoba sabar menghadapi model resek ini. Memang baru sekarang Sakura dihadapkan dengan modeling banyak permintaan seperti ini, tapi ia mengerti apa maksud Hotaru. Seolah sedang mempermainkan Sakura, mencari kesalahan secuil apapun dan dijadikan masalah kemudian dipecat, Hotaru bisa tertawa puas.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak. Kalau hasilnya bagus, apa boleh buat kita bisa melanjutkannya, benarkan Fujimaki san?" Hotaru mengerling pada Fujimaki.

"I-iya sepertinya begitu, kebetulan tema kita sekarang belum ada yang berpasangan"

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Dan kenapa si fotografer itu malah setuju pada orang lain bukannya pada staf sendiri, heran. Dia sudah termakan tayuannya Hotaru. "Aku akan menghubungi model prianya" Hotaru mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan tombol dial dan menyambungkannya.

"Bisa kau datang ke _Queenshela_ sekarang juga?"

"Oh sedang ada disini? Kalau begitu datanglah ke lantai 5. Aku sedang disana, cepat ya sayang" kalimat terakhir Hotaru membuat Sasuke bergidik. Iya Sasuke masih setia dibelakang Sakura saat ini.

Sempat kagum pada wanita behelai merah muda ini, begitu sabar menghadapi orang seperti Hotaru. Mampu memisahkan masalah pribadinya dengan pekerjaannya, benar-benar telaten. Sasuke tidak akan mengecewakan Sakura dan bersikap dewasa.

Sang manager yang mengenakan kemeja berkerah motif dan celana hitam legam membuat mata siapapun terutama para wanita akan terpesona melihatnya. Utakata, dia berjalan santai menghampiri tempat pemotretan model majalah. Disana sudah ada para model, kru, fotografer, dan staf yang sudah bergumul. Ada yang menarik atensinya disana. Dua wanita yang selalu menghadiri mimpinya, terutama si pirang bertubuh seksi. "Hotaru? jadi pemotretanmu disini?" Utakata langsung bertanya. Ada rasa canggung dihatinya karena Sakura tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah model laki-lakinya sudah sampai"

"Astaga ! dia memanggil Utakata san. Semoga dia tidak melihat pria manis itu" Konan mengigit jarinya ketakutan , matanya terus menerus melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke tengah memperhatikan gelagat setiap orang yang ada disini.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** : Yuhuuu DW apudeto nih walau Mei akui sedikit telat coret, banget. hahaha .. Gomene minna Mei sibuk di RL urusin ini itulah, kemarin-kemarin habis melamar kerja. Mei lelah, sakit inilah itulah tapi tangan tetep gatel banget pengen cepet-cepet nulis dan finally aku bisa ngelanjut ff ini. Seneng deh bisa bertemu lagi sama readers2, senpai2 keceh disini.

maaf kalau gak puas, insyallh Mei maksimalin buat ff ini. Oh iya soal Drive Thru yang Ratem itu abal banget, aku nekat aja dipublish padahal itu ancur banget and rupanya respon kalian lumayan banget, aku seneng deh :') ... sesuai permintaan Readers dibuatin sekuel, aku usahain buat sekuelnya. Tapi gak janji yahh :* hehe ..

Arigachuuu sudah membaca, terimakasih para readers yang udah review Mei udah baca semuanya dan untuk para silent reader juga. Salam cintahh dari Mei no kawai istri sahnya Uchiha Itachi :* :*

kissu :*


	6. Arigatou, Sasuke no yarouu !

**Different Way**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story Original by my self**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, Typho, dan lain-lain karena fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

 ** _DLDR_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

"Model laki-lakinya sudah ada"

"Eh, bukankah anda tuan Utakata, manager _Exicite_ yang terkenal itu kan? Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan anda" Fujimaki menjabat tangan Utakata.

"Terimakasih tuan Fujimaki" balas Utakata beramah-tamah pada orang-orang disana, mereka larut dalam perbincangan ringan seputar pekerjaan. Namun perasaan tak dapat dibohongi, bibir senyum selebar apapun hatinya masih tetap tidak tenang.

Sakura masih bisa sabar menghadapi Hotaru yang memohon ingin dipotret bersama model laki-laki. Tapi kalau modelnya Utakata, apa dia masih bisa sabar? Dia benar-benar niat sekali memanasi Sakura, maunya apa _sih_? Senang sekali dia melihat Sakura menderita.

Tangan Sakura meremas keras bolpoin yang di pegang, walaupun tidak rusak hanya saja tangannya sedikit nyeri.

"Maaf nona Hotaru, anda memang model kami tapi anda tidak bisa melakukan kemauan sesuka hati anda. Disini saya yang mengatur semuanya dan anda hanya mengikuti interupsi saya" terang Sakura seraya memperlihatkan berkas kerjanya pada Hotaru dan wanita itu bersikeras untuk melawan Sakura.

"Aku ini model, jika tidak ada aku maka perusahaan ini tidak akan berjalan nona. Maka dari itu buat pemotretan ini menjadi sempurna dan jangan membuat aku marah" Hotaru membentak-bentak Sakura seakan ingin melahapnya. Oke , ini memang sepele tapi Sakura tahu maksud dan tujuan wanita pirang ini.

Sang pria yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan permasalahan mereka akhirnya turun tangan dan menghampiri Hotaru dan Sakura yang sedang bersilat lidah. "Sudahlah Hotaru, lagipula Sakura benar. Turuti perintahnya dan bekejasamalah dengan baik. Kau mengerti kan" bujuk Utakata.

"Kenapa kau jadi membela wanita ini? kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, hah ?" Hotaru menunjuk Sakura dengan kasar lalu mengercutkan pipinya hingga mengembung, kesal pada pria yang dicintainya malah membela Sakura.

"Bukan , bukan seperti itu Hotaru. Aku hanya berusaha professional tidak memandang siapapun disini selama aku masih ditempat kerja" pria itu menggenggam erat pundak Hotaru dan menatapnya. "Kau model terbaik, lakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik juga"

"T-tapi, aku ingin semua orang disini tahu bahwa kau adalah tunanganku"

"APA ?" sontak seluruh orang disana berteriak kaget terutama Sakura. Lihat kakinya gemetar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat sejak tadi.

Jadi ini maksud dan tujuan Hotaru, mencoba menghancurkan hati Sakura sekali lagi. Andai Utakata mengetahui perasaan Sakura, ingin rasanya ia berteriak lantang namun apa haknya? Apa dia harus melawan, mencegah atau mungkin berteriak bahwa dirinya mencintai Utakata? Tidak , Sakura tidak serendah itu. Ia sudah lelah ditindas oleh Hotaru. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan terpaksa harus menelan pil pahit lagi bahkan ini lebih pahit dari dulu.

 _'Jadi apa arti semua ini Utakata?Salahkah aku sudah mencintaimu ? Jika iya kau bunuh saja aku sekalian karena mencintaimu sama saja dengan membunuhku, rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa mearasakan air mataku keluar lagi Utakata. Kau pria pertama dan terakhir yang sudah menyakiti perasaanku. Aku benar-benar wanita paling bodoh didunia ini'_

PUK ..

Seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Sakura dari belakang, menyentuh pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan itu seolah menyalurkan kekuatan kepada Sakura, tangan kekarnya memegang erat dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang secara perlahan dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Oh ternyata dia Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan berkilauan. Rasanya Sakura merasa sedikit lega karena Sasuke mengerti akan situasi saat ini.

"Sasu-" lirih Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kebiasaanmu yang sering melamun dan membuat orang lain menunggu itu salah satu sifat yang tidak aku sukai. Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Haruno, nona Hotaru dan Utakata sudah menunggu !" geram Sasuke.

"Eh ..." Sakura cengo. Dia fikir Sasuke akan membelanya atau melakukan adegan scene romantis seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang sering Sakura tonton. Seperti membelanya dengan kata-kata romantis atau memeluknya, tapi Sasuke? ahh sudahlah sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sasuke kurang peka. Cahaya yang berkilauan diwajah Sasuke barusan hilang sudah dimata Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura balas membentak Sasuke.

"Hey cepatlah Sakura, jangan membuat aku menunggu lama !" Tegas Hotaru seraya berkacak pinggang, rupanya wanita yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja dilengan Utakata sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Benar kata Sasuke, lakukan saja keinginan mereka. Toh Sakura sudah terlanjur sakit, tenang jangan khawatir ada pangeran berkuda putih dibelakangmu Sakura !

"Baiklah. Watase, ambilkan baju untuk Utakata yang selaras dengan Hotaru, aku ingin mereka terlihat sama" perintah Sakura pada salah satu kru disana.

"Baik nona Haruno" pria yang dipanggil Watase itu segera berlari menuju ruang ganti baju.

.

.

.

Sakura menopang dagu secara malas sambil menatap layar komputer didepannya dengan malas. Saat ini ia sedang melihat foto-foto Utakata dan Hotaru dengan pose-pose yang cenderung seperti poto preweeding dibanding sampul majalah.

Hatinya tertohok, sakit sekali melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia, senyuman itu seolah sedang mengejek Sakura. Ia meremas _mouse_ dan rasanya Sakura ingin memakan komputer itu bulat-bulat.

Sabar , Sakura itu _strong_ kan.

 _"Utakata no yarouuu, Utakata no baka , SHANAROOO !"_

"Sakura, _daijobu_?" Konan menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam didepan layar komputer dan tidak bergerak selama hampir 30 menit. Ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Sesama wanita Konan mengerti perasaan Sakura.

"Hemm" Sakura menganggu lemah. "Konan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura, akan kuberi pelajaran pada si pirang _bitchy_ itu karena sudah menyakiti Sakura, kurang ajar !" ia meremas tangannya dan mengepalkannya didada. Greget, iya Konan greget plus kesal juga karena sudah menyakiti sahabatnya. "Dan kenapa Utakata _san_ bersedia juga , harusnya tadi kau menolak keinginan aneh si _Bitchy_ itu, Sakura !"

"Tidak Konan, mereka sangat cocok _kok._ Lihat saja, Hotaru cantik dan Utakata tampan mereka serasi sekali kan. Lagipula apa salahnya, mereka kan sudah bertunangan" Sakura tersenyum palsu seraya menunjuk layar komputer.

Konan semakin khawatir, biasanya Sakura marah. Dan sekarang malah sebaliknya. "Saku.." Konan merangkul pundak Sakura, ia melihat air mata bening keluar dari iris hijaunya.

Tap tap ...

Derap langkah kaki memasuki ruangan , mendekati Sakura dan Konan yang sedang berada didalamnya.

"Ada dua hal yang membuat aku benci pada wanita. Yang pertama berlagak so' kuat padahal hatinya hancur dan yang kedua menangis karena itu sangat jelek"

Suara baritone itu, suara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Sakura siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Jika aku melihat kau menangis lagi, maka aku akan memberimu pelajaran. Minumlah teh ini selagi hangat, sedikitnya bisa membantumu merasa nyaman" Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja Sakura lengkap dengan secangkir teh manis yang masih di hiasi kepulan asap, kemudian ia meletakannya dimeja tepat dihadapan Sakura.

Sedikitnya ini membuat hati Sakura nyaman walau bicaranya menyebalkan. Sasuke belum pernah mengkonsumsi kamus gombalan untuk wanita rupanya, jadi harap dimaklum kalau bicaranya seperti berinteraksi dengan preman pasar.

Sasuke lebih banyak bertindak dari pada banyak bicara, prinsip yang bagus.

"Oh astaga aku hampir melupakanmu, pria manis. Kau berperan penting disini" Konan sumeringah kala melihat perlakuan manis Sasuke pada Sakura. "Aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yahiko, laki-laki itu yang ada diotaknya hanya perempuan dan makanan. Beruntunglah kau Sakura, aku ingin Utakata melihat semua ini"

Bibir Sakura terangkat keatas , ia tersenyum manis sekali semanis teh buatan Sasuke.

" _A-arigatou_ Sasuke" Sakura mengambil teh manis tersebut dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Nikmat sekali rasanya.

"Baru saja kau menangis karena Utakata, dalam sekejap kau bisa langsung tersenyum. Dasar kau ini, wanita penggoda" goda Konan seraya menyenggol bahu Sakura. Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"T-tidak Konan, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kami hanya bertemu dijalan" entah kenapa saat Sakura bilang bertemu dijalan , Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura.

Konan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, namaku Konan dan pria yang sedang duduk dipojokan itu namanya Yahiko" Telunjuk Konan menunjuk kesudut ruangan tepatnya pada Yahiko.

"Jangan tanya sedang menonoton apa dia karena dijam-jam sepi seperti ini adalah jadwalnya dia menonton, Yahiko tidak suka diganggu"

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan orang dewasa yang sebenarnya rupanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman sekelasnya yang bengal , Naruto contohnya.

"Salam kena juga, panggil aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menjabat tangan Konan.

 **Different Way**

Sakura melengguh panjang saat menyaksikan tumpukan berkas dimejanya yang belum dikerjakan. Tangan kirinya sibuk membolak-balikan dokumen sementara tangan kanannya sibuk bermain dengan komputernya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi setia duduk disamping Sakura hanya bisa membantu lewat doa saja. Kalau membantu, dia bisa apa? bisa-bisa digampar Sakura kalau ada kesalahan, jadi dia hanya menyaksikan tingkah Sakura yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau selalu mengerjakan ini setiap hari? Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan Eksponen dan Logaritma sebanyak 20 halaman dibanding mengerjakan itu semua" cibir Sasuke.

"Pantas saja Yugao Nee-chan berkeriput seperti Itachi"

"Lalu apa masalahmu Sasuke? Disini aku yang bekerja bukan kau"

"Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau sampai mengaku-ngaku pacaran dengan seorang pria yang sudah bertunangan. Memalukan sekali" Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke mengungkit hal sensitive itu lagi. Padahal Sakura hampir melupakannya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul didahi lebar Sakura. "Jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku, pulang saja dan pergi kesekolah" tandas Sakura. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak marah kalau sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi lalu ada orang yang mengganggu.

"Hm , kau melupakan perjanjian kita Sakura. Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi kau penuhi keinginanku juga. Padahal aku sudah melakukan perintahmu dan bersikap baik padamu hari ini" Sasuke kesal karena ia merasa sudah diusir oleh Sakura dan tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

Ia berdiri dan menyambar handphone putih Sakura yang tergeletak dimeja kerjanya, kemudian berjalan keluar sambil membanting pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras.

'Dduuaakk !'

Konan dan Yahiko yang berada diruangan sana ikut kaget.

"Kenapa dia membanting pintu?" Yahiko _kepo_.

"Pertengkaran kecil antara sepasang kekasih sudah sering terjadi _kok._ Jangan khawatirkan mereka" Balas Konan.

"Oh begitu ya" Yahiko kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu, menonton.

Tiba-tiba ..

BRAKK...

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan keras sampai kedua temannya itu kembali terkejut. "Urusaiii !" teriakYahiko marah.

"Ponselku dibawa Sasuke" Sakura menjambak rambutnya kesal dan segera berlari keluar mengejar Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang lewat ia tabrak demi menemukan sosok pria bergaya rambut anti mainstream itu.

Kepala merah mudanya bergulir mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke ditengah puluhan orang-orang disana namun Sasuke masih belum ditemukan. "Dimana bocah mesum itu. Cepat sekali menghilangnya, jangan-jangan dia telepotrasi lagi"

Sakura cemas bukan masalah ponselnya hilang diambil Sasuke, tapi ia khawatir antara Utakata akan menghubungi Sakura (kemungkinan hanya 35% dia akan kembali menghubungi Sakura) atau Sasuke akan menghubungi Utakata (Jika Sasuke memang mempedulikan Sakura).

"Bagaimana jika ada telepon dari Utakata, bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengancamnya, bagaimana kalau Utakata marah padaku gara-gara ulah konyol Sasuke. Kami-sama tolong aku jangan sampai Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkan. Awas kau yah" Sakura dihantui ribuan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang belum tentu terjadi dan tidak tahu apa maksud tujuan Sasuke mengambil ponsel Sakura.

Ia berlari menuju lift dan turun kelantai paling bawah. Segera berlari ketempat parkir mencari mobil hitam yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Demi video Hentai nya Yahiko, yang mana mobil Sasuke? Disini banyak sekali mobil hitam yang sama dengan Sasuke" Sakura nangis darah.

.

.

.

'Pletak'

"Aaaww, _Ittai_ apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Sasuke meringis kesakitan seraya memegang puncak kepalanya habis dipukul Naruto. Saat ini Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sedang berada diatap sekolah. Asal tahu saja kalau Sasuke berangkat kesekolah pada saat 5 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tanpa memakai seragam sekolah pula dia masih memakai kemeja putih Itachi, entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai diatap gedung sekolah tanpa memakai seragam.

Rupanya dia mendengar apa kata sakura ya.

"Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan. Semalam kau pergi ke Bar dan menyewa hotel kemudian kau bermain dengan teman kencanmu kan , ttebayo? Aku tahu dari melihat penampilanmu saja" Naruto kesal sampai urat-urat didahinya muncul. "Dan yang hampir membuatku mati adalah ayahmu tadi menghubungiku, kau ingin membunuhku dengan puluhan bodyguard mu yang bertampang preman itu, hah !"

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku melakukan ini. Kau pasti pergi berkencan dengan tante yang kemarin kan. Lihat saja penampilannya yang kolot itu seperti Iruka sensei dan berbau lipstik" Ya, Sasuke sudah mendapat dua tuduhan ngawur dari kedua sahabatnya.

Sai memegang dagunya , memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari bawah sampai atas, memang benar. Itu terlihat sangat dewasa sekali dan mencurigakan, dan ganteng. Tapi kenapa dimata Sai seperti orang dewasa macam Iruka yang terlihat sudah lewat dewasa?

"Kau tidak perlu mencekikku Naruto. Dan apa-apaan tuduhan kalian itu sangat tidak logis sekali" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto sehingga dasinya menjadi awut-awutan.

"Memangnya kenapa ayahku menghubungimu? Apa dia mengetahui aku tidak sekolah?" wajah Sasuke mulai pucat sambil membenahi dasinya.

"Tidak. Dia meneleponku hanya memberitahukan kalau nanti malam dia akan pergi patroli ke Suna selama dua hari karena ponselmu tertinggal. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu lalu kemudian aku bilang Sasuke tidak masuk kesekolah"

"Dan kau yang memberitahukannya pada ayahku? Kau sama saja menjatuhkanku kedalam jurang, Naruto _no baka_ !" teriak Sasuke melawan menarik kerah seragam Naruto.

"Aku menjawab sesuai kenyataannya saja Teme ! Aku sangat takut pada ayahmu" sergah Naruto

"Dan kau sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Arghhhh !" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Klontang ...

Sasuke menendang kaleng bekas yang kebetulan ada disana, melampiaskan kekesalannya sampai beberapa detik kemudian ada yang berteriak mengaduh kesakitan dibawah sana.

"Sasuke, kami mencintaimu" Sai menundukan kepalanya seolah berduka, diikuti Naruto.

"Ya , maafkan aku Teme. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menempati janjimu dulu sebelum pergi. Mentraktirku 10 cup ramen"

"Dan membayar hutangmu padaku karena kau sudah kalah taruhan main bola denganku" lanjut Sai.

"Kalian pikir ayahku monster hah ! Aku tidak akan mati oleh ayahku sendiri dasar bodoh" bentar Sasuke pada kedua sahabatnya yang agak melenceng itu.

Ia mengurut keningnya perlahan, berfikir sejenak antara pulang atau tidak. Kalau pulang sekarang dia akan habis dimarahi oleh sang ayah.

Sasuke tahu kemarahan ayahnya seperti apa, bahkan Naruto dan Sai saja sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Ayah Sasuke sangat tegas bukan berarti tidak menyayanginya, ia ingin keluarga Uchiha itu keluarga yang terpandang dan terhormat dimata orang lain. Mulai dari pendidikan, profesi hingga perlakuan apapun ada aturannya. Sasuke memang tampan, pintar, tapi dia tidak suka dengan aturan bodoh Uchiha yang sudah diterapkan sejak dulu saat ia belum lahir. Ia sudah mempunyai aturan hidupnya sendiri, maka dari itu Sasuke agak sedikit bengal diantara teman-temannya. Dan paling bengal diantara keluarganya.

Apalagi sekarang, mengetahui Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah bagaimana jadinya? Sampai ditelinga Itachi masih bisa dikasih toleransi. Tapi kalau ditelinga pak Fugaku, _enggak deh_ Naruto angkat tangan.

"Siapkan air panas untuk mandiku nanti Naruto" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati mereka. Naruto sudah mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Tidak , aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menginap dirumahku aku tidak mau ikut terlibat dalam masalahmu. Kau menginap saja dirumah Sai, ttebayo" cegah Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sai tanpa dosa.

"M-maaf, kamarku sudah penuh karena Danzo Oji-san menginap dirumahku malam ini" Ucap Sai penuh dusta dibarengi senyum palsunya pada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tinggal dirumahmu sampai nanti malam dobe, sampai ayahku pergi ke Suna. Kalian kuktraktir nanti" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Naruto dengan mengiming-imingi traktiran makan dikantin sekolah. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan apakah Naruto dan Sai itu benar-benar sahabatnya? Bisa diajak kompromi kalau ada uang, dasar matre.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke yang sekarang berada dikamar Naruto bersama Sai juga. karena Naruto bilang Sai juga harus ikut tinggal dirumah Naruto sampai Sasuke benar-benar pulang kerumahnya. Ya saat ini Sasuke sedang dicari keberadaannya oleh keluarganya sendiri dengan jasa bodyguard. Maka dari itu Naruto mengajak Sai juga dengan alasan tertentu.

"Memangnnya kau sudah punya Kartu Penduduk untuk masuk ke Bar , Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil mengais sebuah gitar dipangkuannya. Banyak terdapat koleksi gitar dikamar Naruto dan ruangan itu sudah seperti markas mafia saja. Berantakan dan berbau asam , belum lagi poster-poster mengerikan yang tertempel didinding.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pergi ke Bar. Tadi pagi aku pergi menemui Sakura ditempat kerjanya"

'ctak' Sai menjentikan jarinya. "Sudah kuduga, kau berkencan dengan tante itu. Kau melakukan apa saja?"

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya lemas ke kasur Naruto dengan rambut yang masih basah dengan telanjang dada. Ya , Sasuke habis mandi sesuai yang dikatakannya tadi siang diatap sekolah. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya membantunya untuk melupakan Utakata" tangan Sasuke meraih ponsel putih yang berada dinakas tepatnya milik Sakura.

"Siapa lagi Utakata?" sambung Naruto sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya soal Utakata hanya dirinya sajalah yang tahu. Tidak ada gunanya curhat pada teman pirangnya itu, menurut Sasuke.

Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dilayar ponsel. Ia tahu siapa yang sudah menghubunginya. Sasuke menekan tombol hijau dan menghubungi nomor barusan.

'tuuuuut'

 _"Kembalikan ponselku dasar pencuri, otak mesum, bodoh, bocah ingusan. Aku takan memaafkanmu"_ suara teriakan bercampur dengan helaan nafas yang memekikan disebrang sana sampai Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu sampai kau menempati janjimu"

 _"Memangnya janji apalagi? Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kita tidak ada urusan lagi dan kembalikan ponselku"_

"Tugasku memang sudah selesai, tapi tugasmu yang belum selesai. Ingat saat dikantor tadi pagi, kau akan memberikan ciuman lagi kan" Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto menjatuhkan gitarnya, Sai melongo.

 _"Ya tuhan , terkutuklah kau Uchiha !"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu ponselmu aku sita. Jika kau mau mengambilnya lagi, datang sendiri kesekolahku di Konoha Gakuen dan lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan tadi dikantormu"

 _"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti !"_

"Oyasuminasai"

 _"C-Chotto matt-"_ –piip- telepon diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke dan mematikan ponselnya supaya Sakura tidak menelepon balik.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ohayou minna, Mei muncul lagi untuk update WB. Oke Oke aku sadar kok kalau aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk updatetan cerita abalku ini. Aku sempet wb dan mengalami kesibukan dalam pekerjaanku. Aku baru bekerja selama 2 minggu, senengnya. Tapi sayang gak ada waktu buat nulis ff T.T , tapi aku masih semangat nulis buat readersku tercinta yang masih setia menunggu updatetan DW.

Chapter selanjutnya akan kubuat sasusaku romantis tis tis :D

Oke cukup bacotan author gaje ini, silahkan berikan komentarnya. Ndak juga aku rapopo.

kissu kissu :* :*


End file.
